Pokémon: Crystal
by Tired Gamer
Summary: This series was my own creation in April 2000, and it continues to amuse me how many things from it appear now in games and anime. Follow the new adventures of two siblings as they explore a whole new world of Pokémon. No Further Updates
1. Pokémon, Here We Come!

(Author's Note: This was a test series I came up with on a whim. It was started April 2000 and actually was thought up before Nintendo started work on their Pokémon Crystal game for the Gameboy Color. It also was written long before Pokémon Advance was a twinkle in someone's eye. The general premise here is a "series" with the titles and such. I was even trying to work out a rough "theme" for it, as you can see below. Since this is my first-ever Pokémon fanfic, please take mercy on it. TG, 25 Nov 2003)  
  
POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 1)  
"Pokémon, Here We Come!"  
(New Masters, New Adventure!)  
  
Written by TiredGamer  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A new grand adventure awaits for us  
New horizons just ahead  
I will catch Pokemon  
Train to be the best.  
  
Never know just what test  
We'll face on the journey  
Two-Hundred Fifty Pokemon  
I'll catch'em all, I will be...  
  
Pokemon  
The greatest of them all  
Just you and me, we'll beat them all  
Pokemon  
  
Face the challenge, win the day  
Nothing will stand in our way!  
  
(Pokemon)  
Find the right path to take  
(Pokemon)  
Fight and win every day  
  
Just you and me  
We can be  
The best..  
Oh yeah... (the best)  
PO-KE-MON!  
  
New lands and new friends  
A whole world just awaits  
  
  
  
A brand new journey..  
We'll stick together!  
  
  
  
  
  
POKEMON!  
The journey's just begun...  
POKEMON!  
The more the better...  
POKEMON!  
Team Rocket's on the run...  
POKEMON!  
We're friends forever.  
  
You've got the power,  
Right in your hands..  
They'll evolve before your eyes..  
A world of magic,  
At your command.  
You can be a master if you try..  
  
POKEMON!  
Searching every day..  
POKEMON!  
For the answer..  
POKEMON!  
No time to delay..  
POKEMON!  
This grand adventure!  
  
You've got the power..  
You've got the power..  
  
A team united..  
You'll always win..  
Oh, together we stand tall..  
Unlock the secrets deep within..  
Learn to be the greatest of them all!  
  
The journey's just begun  
Team Rocket's on the run..  
  
POKEMON: CRYSTAL!  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
It's quickly approaching dusk in Terreth Town, a small patch of wood houses nestled between the forest and low mountains. But not too late for a young boy, playing in the forest's edge.  
  
The young boy has climbed an apple tree, and is picking the shiny red fruit. He marvels at every apple before tossing it to the grass-covered ground. A few more apples fall, and then he slides down the tree's trunk to the ground. As he hits the ground, the shadows pass away. The boy stands a shade over a meter and a half, and is wearing a light-tan cotton shirt and denim shorts. Something hangs around his neck, and he has short dark-brown hair. He appears to be only nine or ten years of age.  
  
The young boy gathers up the apples into a wicket basket and starts running across an open field to a brownish-red wood house. The house has a small garden, and is surrounded by a wood post fence, with a stone walkway. The boy stops a moment to catch his breath before opening the door.  
  
The interior is decorated with a series of warm wallpapers, and wood flooring. Standing in the enterance hallway, the boy quickly slips off his shoes. He races down the hallway, past the stairs leading upwards to a second story, and into a dining room. As he starts into the kitchen, an unseen foot trips him, and he sprawls to the kitchen floor. The basket spills its contents across the room, one bumping into a pair of feet.  
  
The young boy starts to get up, but a sock-covered foot pushings onto his back. The young girl grins like the perverbial cat that's caught a mouse, while the little boy struggles. "MOOOOOM.. SHE WON'T LET ME GET UUUP!!"  
  
A middle-aged woman is standing before a sink filled with water and dishes. She continues to scrub, nary turning her head, "Stop holding down your brother, dear."  
  
The "dear" in question is an older girl, perhaps fifeteen. She has fire-red hair like her mother, and is current adorned in denim jeans and an off-white tee. Her grin disappeared, she removes her foot from her brother's back. He leaps up and tries to look threatening, balling his little hands into fists. The girl looks unimpressed and yawns, then swiftly puts her hand on the boy's head as he starts swinging wildly. "You don't scare me, brat."  
  
The boy reddens and grows fangs, "Brat!?!? I'll show you..."  
  
"That's not how our little Pokemon Master is going to act in battle, is it?" asks a broad-sholdered man with dark-brown hair, as he steps into the kitchen. He quickly steps between the two feuding siblings as they start madly chattering at each other. "Timothy, I expect you to act right when I'm not around." Timothy teardrops and looks at the floor. The girl grins wide and then sticks her tongue out at her brother. "And that goes double for you Elizabeth," he adds, causing her to facefault. "You're the eldest, so you should know better than to fight."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The father sits both of them down on a couch. They both eye each other, and quickly slide to opposite ends. "Tomorrow, Timmy, you're going to be starting off on your Pokemon quest. Before your mother and I can let you go, we both need to know that you'll be able to handle yourself, and not act shamefully." Timmy shakes his head up and down lightning-fast. "We also need to feel you're safe while you explore the world. That's why Beth is going with you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth's face sags, her eyes start to water, and then she starts to bawl, "I don't wanna go with him!! I don't wanna play babysitter!!" As soon as she sees the stern look on her father's face, she suddenly softens up and bats her eyelashes. "Maybe one of Timmy's friends can tag along, and then I can stay here-"  
  
"No!" Their father's voice is stern, and the siblings sit upright. "I need you to go with him, Beth. It's the best way to make sure he's safe. I'm also sure that you'll find the travel just as fun." Seeing Beth's mouth begin to open, his face reddens. "I expect you to go, I've already made all the arrangements!"  
  
Both children look at each other wearily, then are snapped back to attention by their father. "When I was little like you, I went on a quest for Pokemon all by myself. I would always wish that I had a brother or sister to travel with, so that I didn't feel so lonely. It was only after I made friends with other Pokemon trainers that traveling wasn't so scary."  
  
Timmy grins, "And that's how you met Mom, while you were searching for Pokemon!"  
  
Beth folds her arms in disgust, "That's because she was a gym leader, so he had to meet, and defeat her to get into the Pokemon League."  
  
Their father sits down between them and wraps his arms around both children. "That's right, you'll meet many different people out in the world. Some will be your friends, some will be your rivals, and maybe.." Both children have a look of "blech." "And the most important thing of all, training Pokemon."  
  
"I wanna Nidoking!" exclaims Timmy. He then leaps up onto the couch and throws an invisible Pokeball, "Nidoking, GO!"  
  
Beth rolls her eyes. Then her face lights up as she thinks about Pokemon, "I want a Vulpix. They're so cuute.." 3 3 3  
  
Their mother walks out of the kitchen, "I'm sure both of you will get an opportunity to catch the Pokemon you want." Her husband leaps up and stands next to her. "But this is your last night, and it's time for both of you to get ready for bed. That means a good, hot bath. You're going to both need your sleep, so no reading past bedtime."  
  
Both whimper, "But Moooom.."  
  
"Go..."  
  
Both children trudge up the stairs, until it's a race to see who gets the bath first. Both parents fall down onto the couch and sigh.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The sun has arisen on another day in Terreth Town. Pidgey chirp peacefully in the fields, Rattata forage on the forest floor. But at the home of Beth and Timmy, the sounds of chaos erupt.  
  
"It's MY backpack!"  
  
"No, it's MINE. Yours is over there!" Sounds of crashing ensue.  
  
Beth and Timmy are each tugging a tattered, forest-green backpack while they stand in the center of a room that looks wreaked. Just then a thundering voice rings up the stairs, "The green is for Timmy, and the red is Beth's!" Both children stop immediately and teardrop. Then Timmy snatches the backback triumphantly from Beth's hands and cuddles it while sticking out his tongue at her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth and Timmy both stand in a large room, filled with framed pictures of Pokemon and other related items. On one side of the room, against the wall, are large oak shelves. Each shelf is lined with small red & white balls, about the size of orange. The children's eyes are wide with wonderment and awe. In the center of the room is a large, black marble table butted by a contraption of some type. The machine is cylindrical, with a piece of machinery hanging over it.  
  
Both of their parents are there, looking teary-eyed. Their mother steps forward and hugs them both, "I'm so proud of you two. I know you'll make great Pokemon Trainers, both of you." She backs away, and their father hugs them both. "Just don't be afraid to call us whenever you need to."  
  
That's when he shows them to the table. Laying there are two sets of items: a flat, red book-shaped object, and five Pokeballs that are minimized. Behind them is a small stand, holding two full-sized Pokeballs. "To get you started on your journey, we're both giving you a starting Pokemon, two that used to belong to us."  
  
Timmy starts to reach toward one of the Pokeballs when Beth jets in front of him. In a flash of movement, she picks up one of the full-size balls and a set of five empty Pokeballs & the red tablet. Timmy blinks for a moment, and then snatches the remaining Pokeball and accessories.  
  
Timmy looks at the red tablet in his hands, "What's this-"  
  
As it flips open, it reveals a small screen above several keys, and a selector keypad. The screen lights up. "Hello. I am Dexter, and I am your Pokedex. I am programmed to provide a listing of all currently-known Pokemon and accessories, as well as Pokemon types and known special abilities. I am also programmed to offer ideas and hints about Pokemon Training."  
  
Beth looks at Timmy, "Dummy, didn't you know what a Pokedex is?"  
  
Beth's mother pats her back, "There, there dear, Timmy is younger than you. He hasn't had time to study Pokemon. That's why it's important that you look out for him."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
And as Beth and Timmy walk down the road away from their home, they wave goodbye to their parents and home. Both of their parents wipe away tears as their children leave Terreth Town. Quickly the children are on a roadway into the Terreth forest, walking on opposite sides of the road..  
  
Timmy looks at the Pokeball in his hand, and then over at his bigger sis, "Are you gonna look?"  
  
Beth folds her arms and tilts her head away from him, "I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Beth is quiet. She starts looking into the forest, trying to ignore him.  
  
"If you don't answer me, I'll-"  
  
Beth stops and snorts, "What? Cry, like usual?" She turns to face him down.  
  
Timmy also stops and turns to face her. "I'll... I'll.." He then looks at the Pokeball and grins. "I'll sic my Pokemon on you!"  
  
Beth growls and grabs her Pokeball, "I'll sic my Pokemon on your Pokemon!"  
  
Both stare each other down. Minutes pass, and the forest noises are the only breaks in the silence.  
  
"I'll show you! Pokemon, GO!" Timmy throws his Pokeball.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Pokemon, GO!" Beth throws her Pokeball as well.  
  
Timmy and Beth both facefault.  
  
"Mar-ril?"  
  
"Me-ow?"  
  
Timmy pulls out his Pokedex...  
  
"Marril, the water mouse Pokemon. Marril have extremely good hearing, and can attack using their water gun attack."  
  
Timmy looks near tears. "It's.. it's.."  
  
Beth slowly opens her Pokedex...  
  
"Meowth, the feline Pokemon. Meowth are quite intelligent, and are able to attack with their extremely-sharp claws."  
  
Beth whimpers, "It's.."  
  
Timmy and Beth start bawling, "Worthleessss!!"  
  
Marril looks around questioningly, "Marril Marril?"  
  
Meowth also has a look of puzzlement, "Me-owth?"  
  
Marril suddenly gets a panicked look, "Marril Marril!!"  
  
Just then, a roar sounds through the forest. Beth and Timmy look up to see a shadow fall over them and everything around them. A thunderclap sounds as two massive wings beat, attached to a huge red body. Both the children are knocked to the ground and drop their Pokeballs and Pokedex.  
  
"Charizard, the evolved form of Charmeleon, the fire lizard Pokemon. Charizard are one of the most powerful fire-based Pokemon with their scorching flamethrower attack."  
  
Beth jumps up and grabs her stuff, then grabs Timmy, "We've gotta run!"  
  
Timmy pulls at her, "But we gotta fight it, it's our only chance!"  
  
Just as Beth opens her mouth the Charizard roars and lands on the road, and the direction home. She starts crying, "It's cut off our escape..!"  
  
Timmy looks down at Marril, then points at Charizard, "You're our own chance, you've gotta put out Charizard's flame!"  
  
Marril's face turns blue, "Mar-ril, Mar-.."  
  
"You've _gotta_, or we'll be toast!"  
  
Marril nods and runs towards Charizard, which looks almost amused. Marril shoots several water gun attacks, which Charizard deflects with it's claws.  
  
"Meowth, go! Frenzy swipe!"  
  
Just then, Meowth leaps at Charizard and slashes its face.  
  
Timmy grins at his sister, then turns back to the battle, "Now, Marril, get past Charizard and water gun it's tail!"  
  
Marril bounds past the behemoth and shoots a water gun at Charizard's tale, which simmers and smokes. Charizard leaps into the air with a roar, and flies a few meters up. It looks at Timmy and Beth, who both freeze and start tearing, then it upturns its head and blows a puff of black smoke. Just as soon as it had arrived, Charizard disappears beyond the trees.  
  
Timmy and Beth jump into the air and high-five, whooping in triumph.  
  
Then they realize what's happened.  
  
Immediately they start bickering at each other about whose fault it was, and who REALLY saved the day. As they bicker, they start down the road again.  
  
Marril looks at Meowth, "Marril?"  
  
Meowth shrugs, "Me-owth.."  
  
Both Pokemon start running after their masters who are walking away into the distant sun.  
  
  
And so begins another fantasic journey. There'll be spills, and chills, and certainly a few surprises along the way. Together, Timmy and Beth will discover that there's a whole world out there waiting for the Pokemon Trainer. And who knows, maybe they'll learn to work together...  
  
"Come back with my Pokedex you BRAT!!"  
  
Well, a big maybe...  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Tim and Beth arrive in Kero City. Once there, they stop at the Pokémon Center, and make a call to their parents. After deciding to stay the night, the children sleep soundly, unaware of the dangers they are. A new threat reveals itself, and the children will intervene to save the Center's Pokémon. It's a troubling moment, on Episode 2 of POKEMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
"Trouble Times Two"  
  
Beth: "Who are they, again?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  



	2. Trouble Times Two

POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 2)  
"Trouble Times Two"  
(Fight! New Rocket Gang!?)  
  
Written by TiredGamer  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Tim and Beth, two children from the small town of Terreth, set off on their first Pokémon journey. At least, Tim is excited about the prospect, since his older sister Beth has been ordered onto the trip. The two prepared to battle each other, using their new Pokémon, when they were interrupted by a Charizard's attack! Quick wits and their new Pokémon friends managed to drive off the fire-breathing giant. Now our heroes continue their journey, albeit wiser. Or is that wittier?  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The sun was high over the Terreth Forest, as our heroes momentarily stopped their trek. The trees swayed with a cool wind. Tim and Beth found a small amount of shade, and were having lunch.  
  
Beth turned around so her back was to Tim, "I can't eat watching you!" Tim stopped for a moment, then started eating faster. Beth sweatdropped, "Yuck.." "At least you're not such a pig," Beth gave a small piece of her sandwich to Meowth.  
  
"Me-owth..." the feline Pokemon feasted on the small portion of its master food.  
  
Tim finished eating and leapt up, "I don't see why you feed it your food-"  
  
"Because Pokemon get hungry too!" Beth interrupted. She continued not to look at Tim, "You should let your Marril out and give it some food.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Beth spun around and towered over Tim, "Because it needs to eat and exercise!!" She folded her arms, "That is, unless you just don't care about Marril. It DID save you from that Charizard.." Beth split her sandwich and looked at Meowth, which was eyeing the food.  
  
"I care about Marril! Watch.." Tim threw the Pokeball, "Marril, come out and eat!"  
  
Marril blinked and looked up at Tim, "Marril Mar?"  
  
"You deserve to eat like a..a..a Nidoking!" Tim reached over and snatched away the remaining piece of sandwich from Beth and gave it to Marril.  
  
"Why yooouuu.... That was for Meowth!" Beth flailed about and grew fangs, looking daggers at Tim. Immediately the two siblings leapt into a fight with each other.  
  
"Marril.. Marril Marril.." Marril held out the sandwich to Meowth.  
  
"Meowth Me-ow.." Meowth took the sandwich and broke it in two, giving the remainder to Marril.  
  
"Marril Mar.." "Me-owth.." The two Pokemon finished their meal and smiled at each other.  
  
Tim and Beth stopped in mid-air, looking at the two Pokemon. They immediately were standing and looking at their respective Pokemon.  
  
Beth clasped her hands together and sighed happily, "Meowth.. Your so sweet, sharing your lunch with Timmy's Marril..." Beth hugged her Meowth tight. 3 3 3 3  
  
Tim bent down and looked Marril straight on, "I can't believe you gave Meowth part of your lunch.. I'm so proud your mine." Tim hugged his Marril, then stood up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
As the sun approached the horizon, the treeline began to break up. Clouds gathered overhead, reflecting the red and orange, setting the land below it aglow. In the distance, Kero City awaited. Kero City was a small metropolitan area, most buildings were tan or white stucco, with only a few buildings multi-story. The most noticable structures lay on opposite ends of town. One is the Kero City Pokemon Center, a red and white, 2-story structure with a "P" towering over it. The second is the Kero City Pokemon Gym, a 2-story structure in grey, with a cast-iron fence.  
  
Beth and Tim were racing toward the small city. Beth rushed to keep up with Tim, "Timmy, wait up..." She grabbed Tim's backpack and stopped him. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I wanna call home. Dad MUST have made a mistake with our first Pokemon!" Tim hurriedly explained and then continued running. "And do you really wanna to sleep in the forest tonight?"  
  
Beth sweapdropped, and then started running to catch up, "Wait for me!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Kero City Pokemon Center was beautiful. Bas reliefs of various Pokemon went around the exterior of the building. The interior was a soft off-white, to match its origins. Darkness had fallen, and the exterior reliefs were lighted, making them even more surreal. Beth and Tim gathered at the Center's vidphone.  
  
"Goodness gracious, are you already at Kero City?" exclaimed their mother. "I was sure it would be two days until you made it that far. You must have run the whole way!"  
  
Beth opened her mouth, but it was Tim who spoke up, "We got attacked by a Charizard!"  
  
Beth sweatdropped and then shoved Tim away, "What he meant was that we saw a Charizard and decided to run before getting too singed." She sweatdropped again when her eyes locked with her mother's.  
  
"You shouldn't fib, you know I can always tell.." she said in that sing-song way all mother's do. "You must be talking about the old Charizard that belongs to your father." She sweatdropped, "Well, own is too strong a word. Your father and that Charizard have an understanding."  
  
Tim and Beth looked stunned, "You mean it wasn't wild!? But it attacked-"  
  
"Of course not. I even believe your father told it to watch out for you.."  
  
Both children hit the ground. Beth was the first to get up, "That means we were never in danger..."  
  
Their mother smiled, "Of course not! Most of the Pokemon in Terreth Forest belonged to your father or I. That's why I'm so surprised you're in Kero City. Your father was sure you two would be in Terreth Forest catching Pokemon."  
  
The children hit the ground, again. This time it was Tim who got back up, "You mean I missed all those Pokemon, and wouldn't have had to battle as hard... Why did you give me Marril anyhow?"  
  
"Well, Marril is a good Pokemon for a new trainer. Marril is also a good companion. Though I thought Beth was going to get Marril-"  
  
Beth moved Tim over, "And why Meowth? Meowth is cute, but its attacks are so weak.."  
  
"Beth, I didn't know you were going to get Meowth. But now that you're Meowth's trainer, you'll have to learn to look outside the power of an attack." Her mother smiled, "Besides, Meowth is very intelligent, and can learn many things besides attacks."  
  
Beth and Tim sighed.  
  
"I'm sure you two will learn about your Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses soon enough. I have to go help your father now." She blew kisses at the screen, "Goodnight children, and don't be afraid to call!" The monitor of the vidphone flickered and switched off.  
  
Tim sighed. "I guess Marril isn't so bad..."  
  
Beth sighed, too. "Meowth isn't a complete waste..."  
  
As the two walked towards rooms set aside for visitors, they stopped at a Bulletin Board. Among the many notes and announcements was a conspicious poster.  
  
Tim looked at it curiously, "Who are they?"  
  
Beth seemed non-plussed, and waved her hand while turning back towards the rooms. "Oh, just a bunch of weirdos. I saw something about them on TV once."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
It had started to rain. The rain was occasionally pierced by a low rumble of thunder. The two individuals, a woman and a man, entered the Pokemon Center in a run, sliding into the counter. Both were dressed in dark-blue, hooded rain slicks. The rain left them dripping wet. Both looked panicked.  
  
"We need some help here!!" exclaimed the woman, with a distinctive accent.  
  
A nurse approached the counter. She was rather non-descript, save for deep-pink hair, which was neatly woven under her nurse's cap. "My name is Nurse Joy, what can I do for you?"  
  
The gentleman spoke up, "Our Pokemon is hurt, please help it." He, too, had a distinctive accent. After he spoke, the woman moved part of the rain slicker from her arms. Craddled in her arms was a small, yellow creature. The Pokemon had a deep-blue collar inlaid with large, metal-looking bubbles.  
  
Nurse Joy called over a Chansey with a small, wheeled cart. She put rubber gloves on and carefully removed the small, yellow Pokemon to the cart. The Chansey wheeled the Pokemon into a room with an examination table. In an adjoining room were other carts with Pokemon in various states of distress.  
  
Nurse Joy looked back at the Pokemon's owners, "Your Pikachu will be alright. It will have to stay here overnight. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
The woman waved her hand quickly, "Oh, no, we'll be alright. We have a place to stay."  
  
The gentleman spoke up, "Just as long as our dear, poor Pikachu gets put in a place that's qui-" He was stopped by the woman's elbow in his stomach.  
  
"As long as our Pikachu is taken care of, that's all that's important." She then hastily pulled the gentleman out of the Center, and back into the rain.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Pokemon Center was lit low, and the sound of thunder had lessened, even if the rain had not. In the Visitor's Quarters, Beth and Tim slept soundly in their separate beds. In the Pokemon Sleeping Quarters, the many Pokemon remainded quiet. Tim's Marril and Beth's Meowth slept soundly in their places in the corner far from the door adjoining the Recovery Room.  
  
In the Recovery Room, many Pokemon were sedate. All but one. A small beep sounded. The Pikachu's ears twitched, and it arose from its bed, looking around. Seeing no movement from the snoozing Chansey directly outside the room, it tapped the beeping collar once. It looked around again, before hopping down to the floor and racing to the Sleeping Quarters' door. The Pikachu leapt up and twisted the lock.  
  
The Pikachu ran to the door into the Center's Control Room. It slowly pushed the door open, while watching the Chansey for any reaction. Once it had gotten out, it made its way across the room to a group of equipment. This was the equipment used to transfer full Pokeballs to other facilities around the world. It also included security and communication equipment for the Pokemon Center. The Pikachu looked back at the Chansey uncertainly, then turned back to the equipment and clinched both of its fists, focusing.  
  
The focusing brought about sparks around the Pikachu, and gathered in a bolt of electricity, "Piiikkaaaa-CHUUUU!!" The bolt leapt at the equipment, and caused it to spark and catch fire. The fire died out quickly, but left a smoking mass of electronics. The dimmed lights brightened momentarily, before going out, along with the power for the entire building except the Recovery Room.  
  
The Chansey came to its feet, and looked confused. The equipment across the room was still flickering lightly, and the door to the lightly-lit Recovery Room was open. Panicking, it walked over to the door leading out into the main hallway and opened it. There was a shuffle of movement, and the Chansey fell over onto its side, a small hypodermic needle jutting from its back.  
  
The noise of the thundershock attack caused several Pokemon in the Recovery Room and Sleeping Quarters to awaken. The hurt Pokemon could only look around in confusion. Inside the Sleeping Quarters, the Pokemon were more active. Several had began to call for their masters in fear. Others were gathered at the locked door in a crowd, attempting to escape the danger.  
  
Marril and Meowth looked at the crowd forming at the door, and the flaring tempers that were threatening to create a riot. Marril was confused by the many noises of the Pokemon squabbling. Meowth looked around, as if examining the situation. It then looked up at a vent, and quietly motioned to Marril. In the confusion of the squabbling, Marril boosted Meowth to the vent. In a few moments, both were crawling inside the vent and pitch darkness.  
  
The Pikachu waited on the counter in the Enterance. The electronic doors, rendered unlocked by the power outing, slid aside. The two figures who had visited the Center earlier stepped inside. They walked over to the counter.  
  
"Brilliantly executed, Pikachu." The woman grinned triumphantly.  
  
The gentleman laughed, "Don't you mean brilliantly electrocuted?"  
  
The woman and Pikachu sweatdropped.  
  
The trio raced into the Control Room. The pair of humans stared into the Recovery Room.  
  
The woman was gleeful, "All of these wounded Pokemon, RIPE for the taking!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The thieves threw the last Pokeball into the sack. Pikachu looked down into the sack and grinned evilly. The woman grabbed the sack and hoisted it over her shoulder.  
  
The gentleman jumped up and down, "We did it, we did it!"  
  
The woman seemed unamused and smacked him into the ground with the sack. "Save the celebrations until we're out of here." She hoisted the sack back over her shoulder.  
  
The thieves raced out into the Enterance, but stopped in their tracks. There were a line of shadows.  
  
The woman snarled, "Great... Witnesses!"  
  
Nurse Joy turned on her lamp. "How dare you use your injured Pikachu to break in!"  
  
The woman laughed, high-pitched, "Break in? We've more than just getting inside in mind! As you can see, though, Pikachu is quite healthy!" Pikachu leapt in front of the pair and grinned.  
  
Beth stepped forward into the light, "Who do you think you are, breaking into a Pokemon Center?"  
  
The woman grinned, "Well, if you insist..." She threw off her rain slick. Her outfit consisted of thigh-high black boots, a dark-blue mini-skirt, dark-blue overcoat with a dark-red "R", black undershirt, and black gloves. Her long, darkish-blue hair laid back from her head almost with a life of its own.  
  
The man tossed off the rain slick in joy, "Oh Goody, goody!" His outfit consisted of black boots, long dark-blue pants, dark-blue overcoat with a dark-red "R", black undershirt, and black gloves. He brushed back his neck-length darkish-red hair with a triumphant flair. The pair grinned at each other.  
  
From Pikachu's collar, an anthem played...  
  
The woman turned her back to her partner and laughed, "Prepare for trouble..."  
  
The man moved back-to-back with her and grinned, "Make it double..."  
  
"To protect the world from desolation..."  
  
He produced a purple rose, "To unite the peoples of every nation..."  
  
She extended her free hand to the sky, "To renounce the evils of peace and love..."  
  
He mimicked her move, pointing the rose skyward, "To extend our reach to the moon above..."  
  
She eyed Beth, "Annie..."  
  
He threw the rose to Joy, "Leigh..."  
  
Annie swung the sack onto her back again, "Team Rocket lifts off at the speed of thought..."  
  
Leigh pointed at the group, "Give us your Pokemon, or prepare to be shocked!"  
  
Pikachu grinned, "Pi-ka, Pik!"  
  
Tim moved forward, scratching his head, "That sounded dumb."  
  
Team Rocket slammed to the ground.  
  
Annie leapt up, "I'll have you know we worked a long time to write that!"  
  
Leigh slowly got up, "I thought we stole that from our heroes?"  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped and sighed, "Pika..."  
  
Annie nonchalantly swung the sack, beaning Leigh, who started to see stars. "The Motto can never be stolen! Only repeated, very very often.."  
  
"Uh, excuse me? But aren't you supposed to be surrendering now?" Tim stepped ahead of the group. "Marril, get ready!" Marril moved next to him. Upon seeing it, Team Rocket all fell to the ground laughing and pointing at Marril, which sweatdropped.  
  
"A pitiful Marril?" asked Leigh.  
  
Annie was more to the point, "Such a useless water Pokemon could never hope to beat Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu flexed and grinned, "Pika, Pika!"  
  
Beth looked grim, "She's right, Timmy.. Water-type Pokemon are weak against electric-type Pokemon." Beth's Meowth walked up in front of her.  
  
Annie and Leigh's mouths dropped open. They pointed at the Meowth. "That's.. that's...a.." They both leaned in close, examining it. Pikachu crossed its arms and upturned its head in disgust.  
  
Meowth looked at Annie and Leigh, then grinned. "Me-owth!!" It fury swiped both, who fell backwards holding their faces. It then bound over them and leapt, kicking Pikachu face-forward into the floor in surpise.  
  
Team Rocket leapt up. Annie growled, "Meowth or not, NOTHING mars my beauty! Pikachu, go get it!" Pikachu grinned evilly, clenched its fists, and started off after the Meowth.  
  
Beth started forward, but was held back by Tim, "You'll get hurt..."  
  
Beth flailed around, "I don't care! Marril, watergun them!"  
  
Marril looked curious, then turned, "Marril, Mar!" The water gun shot Annie, who was thrown into the counter, soaking wet.  
  
Leigh looked at Beth, "Maybe we can...call a truce?" Beth grinned evilly. Leigh found himself laying on top of Annie, soaked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pikachu looked around in the low-lit room. Meowth was no-where in sight. In the other room, the Pokemon fight had quieted down. Pikachu started walking toward the door, looking between each table. It came to the door, which was bulging from the Pokemon trying to get out, and looked around.  
  
Suddenly there was a tap on its shoulder and Pikachu turned around, "Pika?"  
  
Meowth fury swiped Pikachu, "Me-owth!"  
  
The Pikachu started to focus, "Piiikkaa-"  
  
Meowth smashed it into the ground with a large reflex mallet.  
  
Stars were surrounding Pikachu, "Piika..Pikka..Chuu?"  
  
Meowth leapt onto Pikachu and barely reached the doorknob, turning the lock. It then leapt off Pikachu as it jumped to its feet, sparks leaping off it. Meowth pointed at the door, "Me-ow.."  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped, and slowly turned around. Very slowly, the door smashed open, and dozens of Pokemon started to trample forward. Pikachu's ears drooped, "Pikaaaa..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Annie and Leigh leapt up, and pulled out two cannons.  
  
Annie grew fangs, "Let's see you watergun this-" Suddenly the ground began to shake. "What...?"  
  
The door to the Control Room burst open and a stampede of Pokemon started rushing through at Annie and Leigh. Being pushed forward by the stampede was Pikachu, getting ready to thunderbolt. Annie and Leigh grabbed onto each other, "Oooooooohhh..."  
  
The exterior of the Pokemon Center exploded. Debris flew everywhere, as did Team Rocket, "Noooooo...."  
  
As they flew skyward, Annie started crying, "It's not faaaaaiir, we had it all plannnned..." Quickly she and Team Rocket disappeared in the distance.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The sun arose on the damaged Kero City Pokemon Center. A police automobile sat outside, its lights flashing.  
  
"It was really nice of you to help us out. I wish there was more I could tell you." Joy smiled from behind the remains of the counter.  
  
The female officer nodded, "That's okay, I've heard of these thieves before. This is the biggest heist they've attempted. It's a good thing you were able to stop them."  
  
Beth nodded, "We're just sorry about the damage those weirdos caused."  
  
The officer smiled, "That's okay, the Pokemon League will make sure this place is back in shape in no time."  
  
Tim appeared in front of Beth, "The Pokemon League?"  
  
The officer nodded again, "There's a Gym on the other side of town."  
  
Beth grabbed Tim, "Thank you very much Officer Jenny. I hope you have a luck capturing the thieves. Bye!" Tim started flailing as Beth dragged him out of the Center.  
  
Tim was yelling as Beth dragged him out of Kero City, "But I wanna battle the Gym Leader! I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!"  
  
Beth was growling, "You have to train before you can fight Gym battles...."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
As Beth and Tim leave Kero City, they head westward, to more adventures. Perhaps when they gain experience, and more Pokemon, they'll be able to challenge a Gym. For now, they've proven they can stand up to more powerful foes...  
  
Pikachu, dirty and scratched, stood at the edge of the hole, looking down into it, "Pika-Pika?"  
  
Annie and Leigh slowly started to climb out of the hole.  
  
Annie elbowed Leigh, "Out of my way! Ladies first!"  
  
Leigh looked around, "Where's a Lady? Where?"  
  
"Argggh.." Annie smashed Leigh, who fell back down into the hole.  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped and sighed, "Pikaa.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
The children continue their journeys. This time, they run into a familiar face, or is that a familiar face gets run into by them? Professor Oak, a Pokémon Researcher, offers the children a tour of his facility in Dauphin City. He has a bit of a problem involving a legendary artifact, perhaps they our heroes can help? Time to brush up on some history, on Episode 3 of POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
"Legend of the Crystal Pokéball"  
  
Tim: "Legendary adventure? Count me in!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  



	3. Legend of the Crystal Pokéball

POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 3)  
"Legend of the Crystal Pokéball"  
(A Legendary Tale, Set Sights on Adventure!)  
  
Written by TG  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
The children made a stop in Kero City, and its Pokémon Center. After a phone call home, the children stayed the night. They were unaware that a sinister plan was hatching, by a new team of villians. After stealing all of the sick and injured Pokémon they could, the villians revealed themselves as a new Team Rocket! Even with a new motto, though, our heroes sent the bad guys "blasting off" for their very first time. Well, there's a first time for everything! Now our heroes make their way to the coast, and even more adventure...  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim and Beth traveled onward from Kero City, racing for the coast. It had been two days since their fateful battle with Team Rocket in the Kero City Pokémon Center. As the mid-day sun sat high in the sky, the siblings stopped in the shade to rest.  
  
Beth leapt up and looked at the tall grass across the roadway. Tim continued to lay back against the tree, unawares. Beth slowly walked to the other side of the roadway. When the grass rustled, she jumped back.  
  
Beth released her Pokémon.  
  
"Me-owth?"  
  
Beth pointed at the tall grasses, which rustled violently. She whispered, "Get ready to attack.."  
  
Meowth nodded, and started to creep toward the grass.  
  
The grass rustled some more, and Beth froze. She looked at Meowth and nodded.  
  
Meowth leapt into tall grasses and the sounds of fighting ensued.  
  
Tim leapt up and pulled out his Pokéball, "What's going on?"  
  
Meowth then leapt out of the grass, and a form arose behind it.  
  
The figure held its face and cried out, "Aaaahhhh......."  
  
Beth and her Meowth readied for a battle.  
  
"My face.... owww..."  
  
Tim nearly dropped his Pokéball. "That's not a Pokémon..."  
  
A man in a safari outfit stepped out of the grass. His brown hair showed some gray, and there were some lines under his eyes. He was still holding his face. "Of course I'm not a Pokémon!"  
  
Beth pulled out her canteen and dashed some water on her handkerchief. "I'm really sorry sir, I thought you were a Pokémon.." She offered the wet cloth to the gentleman, who took it and placed it on his face.  
  
The stranger sighed in relief, and then returned the hanky. "That's fine, thank you. I must say, your Meowth is powerful, Miss...?"  
  
"Beth Satoshi, glad to meet you." Beth shook the stranger's hand, while Tim gave her a sideways look. She elbowed Tim, who shrugged.  
  
"I'm Tim Satoshi." He looked at Beth, who smiled and nodded.  
  
The stranger grinned, "Satoshi... of Terreth Town?" When the children nodded, the stranger laughed. "Maybe you've heard of me, then. My name is Professor Oak."  
  
Beth looked curious.  
  
Tim shrugged, "I've never heard of Professor Oak."  
  
Prof. Oak and Beth both facefaulted.  
  
Beth slapped Tim on the back of the head. "That's no way to treat a Pokémon Researcher."  
  
Tim rubbed his head, "I'm sorry Professor Oak."  
  
The Professor nodded. "It's alright, Tim." Oak started to walk down the roadway.  
  
Beth grabbed her bag and started following, "So what brings you all this way from Pallet, Professor?"  
  
Tim grabbed his bag and ran to catch up.  
  
Oak smiled, "I'm afraid you have me confused with my father. I have my own Pokémon Research Center now, located in Dauphin City."  
  
"Dauphin City's on the coast, which is where we're headed!" Beth looked eagerly down the road.  
  
"If we hurry, we can be there by nightfall. There's a Pokémon Center that you can stay at. In the morning, you should come to my Research Center. I'm in need of a pair of good Pokémon Trainers."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Terreth Forest grew very close to the coast in several areas. One of those areas was home to a large, gray complex, with a high fence. Along the fence were signs that read, "KEEP OUT - HIGH VOLTAGE." A red "R" topped the gate into the complex.  
  
"Shut up! I don't wanna hear another word!" A large man in a lab coat and wire-rim glasses slammed down a stack of file folders. He had a light complexion and raven-black hair, lightly peppered with gray.  
  
Annie and Leigh flinched and sweatdropped. Both were seated in a large, sparsely-decorated office. Where a wall wasn't filled with a bookcase and stacks of books, large filing cabinets took up residence. Pikachu sat on the back of Leigh's chair.  
  
The man sat down at his desk and tapped a few keys on his desktop computer. "I told you two that you were forbidden from attacking any local Trainers. I never even imagined you two'd try to raid a Pokémon Center!"  
  
The two Rockets sagged. Pikachu snickered, then stopped when the man slammed his fist down.  
  
"You have no room to laugh! You were the one that allowed them to carry out this insanity." The man sighed and tapped some more at his computer.  
  
Annie elbowed Leigh, who stood up. "But Geo, it was-"  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT NAME." Geo stood up, which caused Leigh to immediately sit down. "You're to address me as Boss."  
  
Annie stood up nervously. "But we're..." She quickly shut her mouth and sat when her eyes made contact with Geo's.  
  
Pikachu smirked.  
  
Geo... the Boss slammed his fists down on the desk, "I don't care! I'm your superior! From now on you're to stop this careless disregard for Team Rocket's protocols!" He pointed at the smirking Pokémon, "And YOU... You're to keep an eye on these two dim-wits, and make sure they don't do anything else stupid!"  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped. "Pika-Pik.."  
  
The Boss sat back down with a sigh, and typed at his computer some more. "If I didn't need a Team so well trained, I'd have the lot of you booted all the way back to Viridian City."  
  
Annie and Leigh leapt up and hugged each other, "You mean we're still on the Team??"  
  
The Boss nodded reluctantly. "I need you to head for Dauphin City." He got up and headed to the door, leaving the office. The Rockets jumped up and followed him out into a huge laboratory, partitioned into several smaller units. He stopped at a large metal door and tapped a combination into a keypad adjacent it. It slowly opened into a long corridor.  
  
Annie peered inside. "G..er, Boss, what's in there?"  
  
"Dangerous specimens." The Boss stepped past the bulkhead and started walking down the dim corridor. It was cold and quiet.  
  
Annie, Leigh, and Pikachu looked at each other wearily, then stepped in gingerly and caught up with the Boss. They almost ran into him, when he suddenly stopped at a glass wall, which possessed a faint blue glow. The room beyond was pitch black, yet appeared smoky. Sitting cross-legged on a stack of pillows was an Alakazam, facing towards the glass wall. Its eyes were closed, and the twin spoons in its hands glowed a dark-blue.  
  
The Boss looked back at the Rockets in anger. He whispered, "Be quiet, fools. If you break Alakazam's concentration, we'll be in grave danger from the creature inside."  
  
Annie clasped her hand over Leigh's mouth and whispered, "What's in there, Mewtwo?"  
  
The Boss stuck both his hands in his lab coat pockets and turned to the glass in silence.  
  
Pikachu wandered over to the glass and peered inside.  
  
Leigh began to flail about, and Annie herself could barely contain her fright to a whisper. "But I thought Mewtwo was the most dangerous Pokémon in the world! It almost killed-"  
  
The Boss slapped his hand over Annie's mouth. "That was the result of poor planning. That is why I need you, Leigh, and Pikachu." He quickly grabbed Annie's arm and dragged the pair back to the door. Pikachu bounded out before the steel door slammed shut, looking up at the Boss in anger.  
  
Leigh slapped his hand over Annie's mouth. "What do you expect us to do, Boss?"  
  
Annie ripped Leigh's hand off her mouth and smacked him, causing him to fall down. "And does it involve anything despicable?"  
  
The Boss walked into one of the labs, where an array of Team Rocket technology was being developed. On a wall was a large screen and several large boxes with blinking lights. The Boss stopped at a keyboard beneath the screen and tapped a few keys. A window popped open on the screen, with a graphic of Mewtwo. Several mini-windows popped up with stats and other information.  
  
"Mewtwo was an attempt by Team Rocket to craft the perfect Pokémon. What came out of that experiment was an overpowered monster that turned on us at the first opportunity. But Team Rocket scientists have found some chinks in Mewtwo's abilities. One of these chinks is the ability to contain it within fortified psychic confinement fields. The second chink is an artifact."  
  
He typed a few more commands, and the windows with Mewtwo closed. Another set of windows popped open, with a graphic of a Pokéball. This Pokéball was made of a crystalline substance. The top and bottom were faintly tinted, matching the colors of a standard Pokéball. The dimensions, though, were much larger, nearly twelve centimeters in diameter.  
  
"This is the Pokéball Krystallos. It predates the fall of Pokémopolis. Legend has it, that it was formed from the tears of a Mew. This is pretty strange, since none of the ancient texts Team Rocket acquired have a Mew in them. We can't even discern who created the Pokéball. The Pokéball Krystallos is told to have the power to capture any Pokémon, regardless of its current health or fighting ability. He who holds the Pokéball, has full command over the captured Pokémon."  
  
Pikachu looked up at Annie and Leigh, whose mouths were hanging open. It was Annie who spoke up first. "This is in Dauphin City?"  
  
The Boss angrily slapped the keyboard, which caused all the windows to vanish. A window popped up with a picture of a light-gray building. "This is the Pokémon Research Center, run by Professor Oak. It's located on the south side of Dauphin City. During the fall of Pokémopolis, the Pokéball Krystallos was shattered, and the pieces disappeared. This Professor Oak quite recently came into possession of a piece, along with some kind of map. I want both these items."  
  
Leigh leapt up and down. "Goody, goody, we get to break in!"  
  
Annie slapped Leigh into the floor, and flipped her hair back. "Don't look so eager, Leigh. We haven't heard the whole story, yet."  
  
The Boss put both his hands behind his back. "Perhaps I underestimated your deductive reasoning, little sister. You're correct, there's more."  
  
Leigh stuck out his tongue at Annie, who just rolled her eyes in disgust. Pikachu, meanwhile, had climbed onto a counter, and was looking at a collar. The collar looked very similar to the one Pikachu was wearing. Beside it were two equipment cases.  
  
The Boss walked over to the table Pikachu was on. "I see you've found your upgraded collar, Pik."  
  
Pikachu picked up the collar and switched it with his older model. It modeled the collar, as Annie and Leigh smiled and clapped.  
  
The Boss rolled his eyes. "The improved collar has a better comm system, with a greater range. The onboard computer is much more intelligent. Each equipment case contains an expandable multi-ammo cannons and several ammo types. There is also a tool kit and a portable computer capable of walking any idiot through field construction & repair of any Team Rocket equipment."  
  
Annie and Leigh grinned, "Thanks Boss!" Both snatched an equipment case and started to walk out of the lab. Pikachu stopped and looked at the Boss.  
  
The Boss leaned down to Pikachu. "I have a few extras in that collar to tell you about..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The morning sun shined over Dauphin Beach, and the city that was named after it. Dauphin City was a city of shiny, glass and steel skyscrapers. The Pokémon Center was a domed building that looked to be formed completely of red- and white-tinted glass. Beth and Tim waved good-bye to Nurse Joy as they set off for the south side of the city, and Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Center.  
  
Beth smiled back at Tim as she walked. "That Nurse Joy was nice. She makes great tea."  
  
Tim examined his Pokédex and shrugged. "I thought all Nurse Joys were the same."  
  
Beth sighed. "You need some manners..."  
  
A few hours later, the siblings had reached a three-story, light-gray building. A low fence guarded the front, and extended east towards the Terreth Forest and west to the beach. A few moments after arriving at the fence, it buzzed and opened wide. The children walked in and down the small path to the double-door entrance. The doors opened wide to Professor Oak. The Professor was now attired in a lab coat instead of his safari gear.  
  
Oak motioned them in, "Come in Beth, Tim."  
  
The children walked in, "Thanks Professor."  
  
Oak escorted them through the Research Center. "I'm really glad you came. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I can't afford to leave the Research Center for very long."  
  
Tim looked confused. "Are we going somewhere?" Beth elbowed him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"I have a problem that I need you and Beth's help with." Oak swiped a small card, and a door opened into a smaller lab. The lab was small, and the outer wall and roof of the lab were constructed like a greenhouse. A single table sat in the center of the room, holding stacks of books. At the far end of the lab was a domed contraption with a glass shield. Oak walked the children to the glass of the contraption. "This is what I've worked half of my life to find. This is a piece of the Pokéball Krystallos."  
  
Tim peered into the glass contraption, and saw a piece of red-tinted crystal. It was lying in a small frame, from which a hologram of the remainder of the Pokéball was projected. "What's a Pokéball Kristalos?"  
  
Oak walked over to a large, open book. "Well, the Pokéball Krystallos is..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth sweatdropped.  
  
Tim sighed. "I think my brain is gonna explode."  
  
Professor Oak pulled out an ornate glass tube. "There's more..."  
  
Beth facefaulted. "More!?"  
  
Oak nodded, and pulled a rolled-up parchment out of the glass tube. He laid it on the table, revealing a rough map, with ancient writing. "Pokéarchologists discovered this map in the ruins. I've been working on translating it, and believe it reveals the locations of the other pieces of the Pokéball Krystallos."  
  
There was a laugh from above, "We'll help find the pieces... for ourselves!" The glass roof of the lab shattered, causing the three occupants to cry out and cover themselves. Three ropes flew through the hole from the helicopter above.  
  
Annie slowly slid down the rope with one hand, "Prepare for trouble..."  
  
Leigh slid down the rope next to her, "And make it double..."  
  
Annie landed on top of the book stack, "To protect the world from desolation..."  
  
Leigh landed on the book stack next to her, "To unite the peoples of every nation..."  
  
Annie leapt down to the floor on one side of the table, "To renounce the evils of peace and love..."  
  
Leigh leapt down to the floor on the other side of the table, "To extend our reach to the moon above..."  
  
"Annie..."  
  
"Leigh..."  
  
Annie pulled out her cannon, "Team Rocket lifts off at the speed of thought..."  
  
Leigh pulled out his, "Give us the Pokéball, or prepare to be shot!"  
  
Pikachu slid down the third rope, landing in front of them and grinning, "Pi-ka Pik!"  
  
Beth and Tim scowled, "Those thieves!"  
  
Annie and Leigh returned the scowl, "Those twirps!"  
  
Oak looked down in shock, "Pik!"  
  
Pikachu looked confused, "Pika-Pik?"  
  
Annie and Leigh looked down at Pikachu, "You know this guy?"  
  
Beth and Tim looked up at Oak, "You know that Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu smacked Leigh's knee, causing him to fire into the contraption. The room exploded in choking smoke and flames. The cool flames quickly died off, leaving a haze.  
  
"Annie?"  
  
"Tim?"  
  
"Beth?"  
  
"Professor Oak?"  
  
"Leigh?"  
  
"Pik?"  
  
*CLICK-WRRRR*  
  
"Pika-Pika?"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Slowly the smoke cleared. The lab was a disaster. Books were scattered everywhere, and the table was smashed in. The contraption was also smashed. Professor Oak looked around, "Where's the Pokéball piece?"  
  
Annie laughed, "Where it belongs."  
  
Pikachu gripped the piece tightly in its paws, grinning.  
  
"But we've got the map." Beth smiled, the rolled-up map in her hands.  
  
Annie pulled out her cannon and aimed it at Beth. "Hand over the map, little girl, and nobody'll get hurt.."  
  
Beth growled, "I am NOT a little girl, you old hag.."  
  
Leigh facefaulted. "Uh oh, you've done it now..."  
  
Annie's mouth dropped... "Old.." Her left eyebrow started to twitch. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HAG! PREPARE TO BE IN DOUBLE THE TROUBLE!!" She aimed the cannon.  
  
"You can't hurt my sister!" Tim dived at Annie, hitting her. Annie fell backwards against Leigh, and the cannon went off. Everybody watched as the shell struck the helicopter, exploding. The helicopter started to swerve back and forth, the three lines beginning to be pulled up.  
  
Leigh flailed about and pointed, "Our ride is leaving without us!!"  
  
Annie threw the cannon down. "Quick, grab the ropes!"  
  
Oak bent down, looking at Pikachu, "You can't leave yet..."  
  
Pikachu pulled a pellet from its collar and threw it down, causing smoke to fill the lab.  
  
Annie and Leigh laughed, as they and Pikachu were pulled up and out. "See you later, twirps. Thanks for the help." They boarded the helicopter and started to fly off.  
  
Tim picked up the cannon, "Not so fast.."  
  
Beth tried to grab it away, "No, Tim, don't!"  
  
The cannon fired. The shell sped towards the helicopter.  
  
Leigh looked over, "Uh, Annie?"  
  
Annie continued pulling back on the stick, gaining altitude. "Yes, Leigh?"  
  
Leigh pointed at the incoming shell, "I think our trouble.."  
  
Annie looked and her mouth dropped open, "...is about to be double!!"  
  
Pikachu sighed. "Pika..."  
  
The helicopter shuddered from the explosion and started to bellow smoke. It slowly was losing altitude, heading north away from the Research Center. Annie slammed her fist down on the equipment, causing it to spark. "That lil' twirp SHOT us!"  
  
Leigh whined, "Looks like Team Rocket is sputtering off again..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth sighed and looked back inside the destroyed lab. "I'm sorry those thieves stole the Pokéball piece, Professor. At least they didn't get the map."  
  
Tim looked suspiciously at the Professor, "What I wanna know is how you knew that Pikachu?"  
  
Oak looked saddened. "That Pikachu used to belong to a friend. An old friend."  
  
Tim nodded. "Well, since we got the map, I guess the next move is ours."  
  
Beth grinned. "I can't wait to get started!"  
  
Professor Oak started to lead them back through the Research Center. "I should probably speak with your parents before you go, so they understand the gravity of the situation." Both children nodded.  
  
Beth unfurled the map and looked at it. "Pokéball Krystallos, we're gonna find you.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Beth and Tim are in trouble! They must come home immediately, and give up their adventure before it's even begun. Professor Oak will arrange one last chance to help the cause of Pokémon, but there's always a problem, namely Team Rocket! It's another fight to finish, on Episode 4 of POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
"Runaround Rivalry"  
  
Beth: "Good, I'm ready for Round Two!"  
Tim: "It must be a girl thing..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  



	4. Runaround Rivalry

POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 4)  
"Runaround Rivalry"  
(Round 2! Beth vs. Annie!)  
  
Written by TG  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Our heroes met Professor Oak, and were invited to his Research Center in Dauphin City. There, they learned about the legendary artifact, the Pokéball Krystallos! So powerful, that in the wrong hands, it could spell doom. That's when Team Rocket strikes! The duo and their Pikachu, Pik, snatch the fragment of the Crystal Pokéball out of the heroes' hands. Without the map, though, Beth is sure the remaining fragments will be found by them first. That is, if they really are the only ones that have the map. Will Team Rocket be victorious? Find out...  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Geo nodded. "Very good."  
  
Annie and Leigh were lightly soot-covered. Both smiled hopefully.  
  
"You've earned your stay, for today." He set the piece of reddish crystal down in a frame of sorts, suspended with a small suction cup. The piece perfectly locked with another reddish piece already in the frame. "At no small price, I may add. The helicopter you crashed cost a pretty penny."  
  
The Rockets sighed, and looked anxious.  
  
"But that can be overlooked; as long as you keep delivering pieces."  
  
Both lit up and nodded very quickly.  
  
"You're dismissed. And for God's sake, take a bath!" He watched the two exit the small lab, and then looked over at the Pikachu sitting on the Laboratory table. "Still think they're worthless dolts?"  
  
The Pikachu looked sideways at the human standing next to it. It lightly tapped a piece on its collar. "With their dubious family ties, would you?" croaked a synthesized voice.  
  
"You choose them as your team-mates, Pik. You've shaped them into worthy successors." He walked to a inconspicuous door and opened a panel. After typing a combination, the door opened.  
  
Pik hopped down and caught up to the dark-haired man. "I choose them as a personal favor to you, Geovassi."  
  
The door closed behind them and the pair walked to a table with a computer console. Beside the computer console was a small device.  
  
He bent down, "Did you get it?"  
  
The Pikachu pulled one of the pieces from its collar off, and handed it to Geo. "Easy as swiping candy from a little kid."  
  
Geo looked down at the piece, then carefully placed it into the small device on the table. The computer screen flickered on and started to display data. After a moment, a Team Rocket logo appeared on the screen. The logo was replaced by a window, displaying a part of a color picture. "Very good, Pik. Very good."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Oak sat back in his chair. He looked at the blank screen of the vidphone. Moments before, he had called Beth and Tim's parents.  
  
Beth stood at the door, "What did they say, Professor?"  
  
The Professor was startled momentarily. "I didn't see you there, Beth.. Where's Tim?"  
  
Beth shrugged, "He's off wandering your ranch, looking at the Pokémon. Professor, what did my parents say?"  
  
Oak sighed and got up slowly. "They were less than pleased..." He started walking, looking anxious.  
  
"Why?" Beth followed the Professor as he made his way to a lab.  
  
Oak turned around quickly, almost bumping into Beth. "Because they think you shouldn't be involved in this. They asked me to send you and Tim home. Your journeys are over."  
  
Beth's face reddened. "WHAT!? Let me talk to them..." She started to turn around, but was stopped by the Professor.  
  
Oak looked her straight in the eyes. "You'll only make things worse."  
  
Beth's eyes filled with tears. "They won't even tell me themselves?"  
  
The Professor spun around angrily and started back into the lab. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Beth, "From what your father told me, you didn't even want to go. You should be happy it's overwith."  
  
Beth ran out of Center, wiping the unchecked tears from her eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim looked at the four small creatures as they stood around the pool of water. He amazed at how they seemed to speak to each other, and each made sure the other received water. It was a total change from his previous experiences with the creatures. Each little, yellow Pokémon appeared to have a personality, and none of them looked dangerous. One of the Pikachu noticed the little boy standing under the trees and moved towards him. It stopped a few meters from the boy, looking curious.  
  
"Pika-chu?"  
  
Tim pulled out an apple, and sliced a piece off. He got down on one knee, offering the slice to the electric rodent. "Here, you can have it.."  
  
The Pikachu looked at the food, then at Tim. It edged closer, and reached out, taking the food from the human's hand. It leapt back to a few meters, and chewed on the apple slice.  
  
"Timmy?"  
  
The Pikachu stopped mid-bite, eyeing the young woman that was walking up behind the generous human.  
  
Tim waved his hand back at Beth. "Shhh... They're very shy, you'll scare them."  
  
The Pikachu watched for a moment more, before finishing the apple slice. It seemed to smile at Tim. "Pika..."  
  
"It's important!"  
  
Tim got up and spun around to yell at Beth, but stopped. "Beth, your eyes... What's wrong?"  
  
Beth wiped away a stray tear. "We're gonna have to leave. Mom and Dad want us to come back home."  
  
Tim shrugged, looking back at the Pikachu, who was watching the two chatting humans. "They probably just want to give us some better Pokémon."  
  
She shook her head, more tears coming. "No..."  
  
Tim turned back, confused. "What do you mean, 'No'?"  
  
"We're going home for good."  
  
Tim looked back at the Pikachu. "I'm not going."  
  
"You have to go... You don't want Dad to come here and get us, do you?"  
  
Tim spun around and started walking back to the Research Center. "He'll have to drag me kicking and screaming."  
  
Beth ran to catch up, a small smile forming.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Professor Oak stood at the doorway as Tim and Beth walked up. He looked at the two and put both his hands out. "Before you rush off, at least give me time to explain."  
  
Both children stopped and looked up at the researcher. Beth pointed at him. "Why should we listen to you?"  
  
Tim nodded in agreement.  
  
The Professor looked around, then opened the door. "Let's go somewhere more private." He lead the pair to a small waiting area.  
  
Beth and Tim sat down and folded their arms.  
  
Oak sat down and sighed. "You two are in the dark about a great many things. I guess your parents wanted to shelter you from their prior lives; probably hoping you wouldn't have to deal with some of the things they've had to."  
  
Beth looked at Oak shiftily. "What do you mean by prior lives?"  
  
Oak looked down and clasped his hands together nervously. "You know that both your parents were Pokémon Trainers when they were young. They had alot of run-ins with other trainers. They also had to deal with a group of Pokémon thieves."  
  
Tim lit up. "You mean the thieves that stole the piece of that Pokéball?"  
  
Beth elbowed him. "Team Rocket..."  
  
Oak nodded. "But not those two. This Team Rocket group was much older, and this was when your parents were young. Your father had some powerful Pokémon in those days. You two are just not equipped or ready for this."  
  
Beth stood up angrily. "How do you know what we're ready for?"  
  
Oak put up his hands to calm Beth down. "These are your parents' feelings. They had time to catch Pokémon before they had to start battling this group. Now that Team Rocket has a piece of the Pokéball Krystallos, I need prepared trainers to find the remaining pieces before they do."  
  
An assistant knocked on the door and opened it. "Professor, an emergency call just got put in from the South Terreth Pokémon Center. They've got a situation."  
  
Oak looked at the children. "It looks like I might just need an extra pair of hands. Even unprepared ones."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Annie sat at the edge of a bed, looking down at a photograph. She examined the lines on the woman's face, the way her hair had a beautiful flip. She hid the photo under the pillow when she heard someone approaching.  
  
"Annie, you in there?" Leigh appeared at the door. "Grab your Pokémon, we're going."  
  
Annie looked up, "Where?"  
  
"I intercepted a distress call from a Pokémon Center in the southern part of the forest. Let's go there and see if we can steal some more Pokémon."  
  
Annie got up from the bed and stalked over to Leigh. "The Boss told us no more Pokémon Center thefts!"  
  
"But Annie.. this one's in big trouble.. If we pretend we're there to help, we can make off with alot of Pokémon before anybody realizes it. There's no risks involved!"  
  
Annie folded her arms, looking sideways at Leigh. "Well... let's tell the Boss and Pik that we're going to catch Pokémon in the forest.. I don't want to get in trouble again."  
  
Leigh got excited, "That sentiment's doubled!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The large, green bus barreled down the roadway through the southern Terreth Forest. Inside, the bus seats had been removed, and large stretchers hung from the interior walls. Directly behind the driver and the normal entrance were two bench seats. Beth looked forward at the assistant driving, then across from her at the Professor, who shrugged. Beside her sat Tim, and beside the Professor sat another assistant.  
  
The bus crested a small hill and the Pokémon Center came into view a few kilometers away. It was a two-story wooden structure, with a large, red "P" hung on its front. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, until the bus got closer. The southeastern part of the building sagged, and the ground near it appeared lower. Outside the Center, two police jeeps from nearby Ferros Beach were parked, lights flashing.  
  
The bus slid to a stop. Professor Oak and the assistant next to him leapt up. Oak reached under his seat and pulled out a large steel suitcase. "Let's go, time is short."  
  
An hour before, Nurse Joy had told the Professor via radio of a sinkhole's appearance directly behind the Pokémon Center. The sinkhole had already gobbled up the Center's floor where its power supply and emergency generators were located. Unable to run the equipment necessary to transport Pokéballs, and a quickly-tiring Jolteon the only source of electricity to power emergency life support, Joy used a portable radio to send out a call for help.  
  
Officer Jenny ran out and shook the Professor's hand. "I'm glad you're here, Professor. You're the only one close enough with the resources to transport sick & injured Pokémon this far from Ferros Beach. I'm grateful you and your assistants got here this fast."  
  
Oak nodded. "We must hurry, no doubt this Center won't be standing very long. Beth, Tim -- please start helping Joy load the full Pokéballs onto the bus."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A few moments later, a police car drove up. The two occupants got out and walked up to the entrance. The woman turned to her partner, "Act normal."  
  
As they entered, Beth bumped into them, dumping an armful of Pokéballs. "I'm sorry, it was my..." She looked at the two police officers. Something about them seemed familiar. The male officer bent down and started picking up Pokéballs. "Uh, thanks... Do I know you two?"  
  
The female officer smiled. "We're from Dauphin City, you've probably seen us around." She walked past Beth, her male counterpart handing several Pokéballs to young lady.  
  
The pair walked into Center's main storage. Several shelves still held Pokéballs. The female officer elbowed her male counterpart when he started fidgeting.  
  
Nurse Joy noticed the pair and walked up to them. "Oh, you must be reinforcements..." She looked at their jackets. "...from Dauphin City." She pointed to a row of Pokéballs. "You can grab those."  
  
Both officers nodded and scooped up the Pokéballs. They walked out of the Center, passing Beth.  
  
Beth looked at Tim, who was coming out with an armful of Pokéballs. "Do you know who those two are?"  
  
Tim started to shrug, but almost lost his cargo. "They just showed up. Beth, why are they putting the Pokéballs into the back of their car?"  
  
Beth turned around. The two officers were setting the Pokéballs into the trunk, smiling.  
  
As the Professor guided several stretchers to the back of the bus, he noticed the children. He walked over. "What's wrong?" Then he noticed the police car. "That's strange, I didn't know Dauphin City was sending any help..."  
  
Beth looked up at the Professor. "I've got a bad feeling.."  
  
Annie started to close the trunk, then noticed the Professor and the children. "It looks like we might have to make a run for it..." Both Rockets walked around to the car doors.  
  
Officer Jenny and two deputies ran out of the side entrance to the bus. She stopped and pointed at police car. "Stop right there!"  
  
Beth grabbed a Pokéball from Tim's arms and threw it.  
  
"Grav-ler."  
  
Leigh panicked. "Annie..."  
  
"I see it!" Annie slammed her foot on the accelerator.  
  
Beth pointed at the car, starting to speed toward her. "Graveler, stop that car!"  
  
"Grav-lerrr.." It leapt forward, landing on and smashing in the front of the car. The airbags exploded as the car's entire front end slammed into the road.  
  
Both wearily got out. Annie was shaking her head, while Leigh was throwing off his police jacket. "And maaake it double.."  
  
"We haven't got time for this.." growled Annie, shaking away the shock of the crash. "Blastoise, go!" She threw a Pokéball onto the roof of the car.  
  
Blastoise raised its arms, and yawned as its twin cannons popped out. "Blaaaassstttoooiii.."  
  
Annie pointed at the Graveler, "Blastoise, hydro pump!"  
  
The Graveler leapt backwards, but was knocked to the ground by twin blasts of water.  
  
"Graveler, return!" Beth put the Pokéball down.  
  
Tim looked up at Beth, "Shouldn't we be throwing everything at them?"  
  
Beth shook her head, "This is between me and her. Stay out of it."  
  
Leigh looked over at Annie, who nodded. "She's mine!"  
  
He quickly ran to the open trunk and grabbed up the Pokéballs.  
  
Jenny started to move towards Team Rocket, but Oak stopped her. "Let them battle... I didn't bring any Pokémon with me, and I imagine you didn't either.."  
  
Beth pulled another Pokéball from Tim's arms and threw it.  
  
"Ivy.."  
  
Leigh looked worried, "Annie..."  
  
Annie looked over her shoulder. "Shut up, Leigh!"  
  
Beth looked down at Tim. "What's Ivysaur's attacks?"  
  
Tim shrugged. "It's a grass-type, I think..."  
  
Beth lit up, "I remember now.. Ivysaur, use your razor leaf attack!"  
  
Annie furrowed her brow, "Blastoise, hydro pump!"  
  
The Ivysaur sent a half-dozen spinning leaves at the Blastoise. The huge turtle moved to use its water cannons, but was thrown back by the attack.  
  
Leigh started to run, but was smashed to the ground by the Blastoise, dropping the Pokéballs everywhere..  
  
Annie growled, "You idiot, pick them up! Blastoise, get up! Body slam!"  
  
The Blastoise slowly rose and ran at the Ivysaur.  
  
Beth grinned. "Ivysaur, use your spores!"  
  
"Ivy!" It sent out a spray of spores, causing Blastoise to stop its charge.  
  
Annie growled as the Blastoise rubbed at the spores. "Let's see your Ivysaur stand against this.. Blastoise, ice beam!"  
  
Beth's grin disappeared, "Damn... Ivysaur... Use your speed to dodge it!"  
  
The Ivysaur dived to the side as twin beams shot out.  
  
Leigh ran up to stand next to Annie. "Got the Pokéballs.." He sniffed, "I smell something.."  
  
Annie turned to Leigh, "Will you shut up for.."  
  
Beth pointed at the Blastoise, "Ivysaur, vine whip!"  
  
The Blastoise reeled back, but remained standing from the vine whips.  
  
Leigh shook his head, "But it smells like.."  
  
Beth yelled, "Now while its off-balance, tackle attack!"  
  
Annie sniffed, then looked over at her Blastoise, "Gasoline.. wait.."  
  
The Ivysaur leapt forward, smashing against the Blastoise. It landed on the car, causing it to crumple.  
  
Annie pointed her Pokéball at Blastoise, "Quick, Blast-"  
  
*BA-BOOM* The car exploded, throwing the children to the ground.  
  
Professor Oak and Officer Jenny ran up to the children, pulling them back from the flames. Oak grabbed the Pokéball and recalled Ivysaur, which was lying on its side, singed.  
  
Beth coughed and looked around, "Where's Team Rocket?" She then closed her eyes..  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"They're coming around, Professor." Joy smiled down at Beth.  
  
Beth got up from the cot, looking around the moving bus, "Where...?"  
  
Joy pushed Beth back down, "You're on the bus, we're on our way to Ferros Beach.. You took a nasty bump from a piece of that exploding car.."  
  
Beth pushed her hand away, "Where's Tim!?"  
  
Joy checked the bandage on the girl's head, "He's in the front of the bus, he's not hurt.."  
  
Professor Oak walked back to Beth's stretcher. "I never imagined I'd be transporting humans instead of Pokémon.. You got quite a nasty bump on the head there, Beth. Your father's going to be quite irate with me."  
  
Beth got up slowly. "What happened to Team Rocket, Professor? And what about the Ivysaur?"  
  
Oak nodded to Joy, then turned back to Beth. "I'm guessing they blasting off, or something to that effect... The Ivysaur is safe."  
  
Beth nodded, and laid back down.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
It had been just over a day since the South Terreth Pokémon Center collapsed into the earth. After dropping off the most of the injured Pokémon, and some of the Pokéballs, the Professor returned to Dauphin City.  
  
Tim petted the Pikachu, which smiled at him.  
  
Beth turned to Professor Oak. "So our parents still want us back home?"  
  
He nodded. "But I think you'll be able to talk them into going looking for the Pokéball Krystallos."  
  
Tim looked back at Oak. "What do you mean?"  
  
Oak pulled out the glass tube. "I'm giving you a translated copy of the map." He handed the tube to a stunned Beth.  
  
Beth looked at the tube in her hands, then back up at Professor Oak. "But I thought you agreed with our parents?"  
  
"When your father started out on his Pokémon journey, I thought he shouldn't go. He knew almost nothing about Pokémon except what he had heard in school. But he had something, a spark, a drive.. He overcame his short-comings, and became a great Pokémon Master. Once he gets over his fatherly concerns, he'll recognize the drive you and Tim have as well."  
  
Beth looked down at the tube. "What about being unprepared?" She looked back up at Oak.  
  
"Well, after the destruction of the South Terreth Pokémon Center, we've got alot of extra Pokémon. And I don't have enough land or time to tend to them all. So I'd like you and Tim to each take a Pokémon with you, so you can take care of it."  
  
Tim looked back down at the Pikachu. "Can I have this Pikachu?"  
  
The Pikachu looked up at Tim, then leapt up into his arms.  
  
Oak nodded. "I think the Pikachu has chosen you.. A very good thing, seeing that Pikachu are normally very shy and temperamental."  
  
Beth tapped the glass tube. "Um, what about that Ivysaur..."  
  
The Professor pondered for a moment. "Yes, I think that one has healed.." He pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it to Beth.  
  
Beth looked down at the Pokéball, then smiled at the Professor. "You knew I was going to ask.."  
  
He nodded. "Seeing how good you worked with that Ivysaur, I believe you would be a good trainer for it. And since you're going to be traveling through the Terreth Forest, you'll probably be better able to capture Pokémon."  
  
Beth looked down at the Pokéball and the glass tube holding the map. "Now we're ready..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Leigh wiped his brow. "It's been hours since I ate, let's stop..."  
  
Annie yelled back at Leigh, "Shut up! We can't stop! It took us forever to get this thing aloft!" She steered the two-person glider a little left, more to the northwest.  
  
Leigh looked along the line connecting a bird to the glider, "I think my Pidgey is getting tired..."  
  
Annie growled. "I said shut up, I'm trying to steer us..."  
  
Leigh sighed. "Looks like Team Rocket is gliding off again.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
The children go home, but not gladly. Meanwhile, they make a stop in the Terreth Forest. Tim fights his first wild Pokémon. Beth makes a passionate argument for their hunt for the Pokéball Krystallos. A dangerous accident may spell doom for both children. It's a dangerous time, on Episode 5 of POKÉMON CRYSTAL...  
  
"Dangerous Pursuits"  
  
Beth: "This is getting bad for our health.."  
Tim: "Since when did fighting Team Rocket get healthy?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  



	5. Dangerous Pursuits

POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 5)  
"Dangerous Pursuits"  
(Watch out! Crushing defeat!)  
  
Written by TG  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Team Rocket was successful! Left with doubts, the children were told to return home: their Pokémon Journey was over. A clandestine accident at a Pokémon Center gave Beth & Tim a last chance to deal with Pokémon. The accident, though, captured the attention of Team Rocket. In a battle filled with suspense, Beth defeated Annie of Team Rocket. The battle earned both children respect, and their second Pokémon, from Professor Oak. But will the adventure be over already? Find out..  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was four days after they had left Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Center. The trip through Kero City had gone by quickly. Now Tim and Beth were laying in the shade of the Terreth Forest. The early morning was cool, and a light mist filled the forest. The Rouya River was faintly audible over the sounds of the forest.  
  
Beth looked around as she rolled up her sleeping bag. She and Tim had let their Pokémon sleep out of their Pokéballs. Now, her Meowth was gone; so was Tim's Marril. She shook Tim, "Wake up, Timmy.. Wake up!"  
  
Tim yawned and stretched. "What did ya wake me up for??" He looked around, then got panicked. "Where's my Marril!?"  
  
Beth pulled Tim to his feet. "That's what I woke you for, my Meowth is gone too. Put your shoes on and get your stuff together, we've got to find them."  
  
A few moments later, Tim and Beth were walking through the forest. Leading them was Beth's Ivysaur.  
  
Tim looked around in the mists wearily. "Where is it taking us?"  
  
Beth shrugged. "Maybe Ivysaur knows where they went."  
  
The Ivysaur stopped. The sound of water was much louder. "Ivy... Ivysaur."  
  
Beth bent down next to her Ivysaur. "The river?"  
  
The Pokémon nodded.  
  
The group walked forward, and the mists slowly drifted away to reveal a deep river winding through the forest. On the shore sat Beth's Meowth, Tim's Marril, and a third Pokémon.  
  
Beth and Tim stopped.  
  
Tim pulled out his Pokédex. "What's that?"  
  
The Pokédex lit up and quickly processed the request. "Golduck, the evolved form of Psyduck, a water-type Pokémon. Golduck typically possesses a powerful confusion attack, and can attack with its sharp claws."  
  
The three Pokémon stopped and looked at the humans. The Golduck leapt in front of the Meowth and Marril, poised for attack. The Marril and Meowth quickly leapt in front of the Golduck and chattered with it. It looked over at Beth, then ran at her.  
  
Beth put her hand down, "No Ivysaur, stay.."  
  
The Golduck slid to a stop in front of Beth, "Golduck?"  
  
Beth bent down, "Hi.. my name's Beth.. Do you want some food, Golduck?" She pulled out some Pokémon food and offered it to the Golduck.  
  
The Golduck took the food and scarfed it down. Then it grinned and winked at Beth. It spun around and leapt straight into the river, disappearing below the water's surface.  
  
Tim looked up at Beth, "What was that about?"  
  
She walked over her Meowth and picked it up, "I think that Pokémon knew me..."  
  
Tim walked over to his Marril, weary. "You mean it might've been Mom or Dad's?" He pulled out some food and gave it to the water Pokémon and Pikachu.  
  
Beth nodded, before walking back to the forest canopy. "Probably Mom's."  
  
After a quick breakfast of fish (for the children), and Pokémon food (for their Pokémon), the group began to walk eastward along the river.  
  
Beth looked over at Tim, who was awefully quiet. "Something wrong?"  
  
Tim shrugged. "Nothing you and your Ivysaur can't handle.."  
  
Beth looked sideways at him. "Are you mad because I got an evolved Pokémon?"  
  
Tim shrugged again. "I just gotta train Pikachu and Marril hard."  
  
Beth shrugged. "Whatever.."  
  
There was a low growl in the forest. Beth and Tim stopped.  
  
Beth looked to her right, "Um, did you hear that?"  
  
As Tim turned, a form leapt into the clearing. It had reddish-brown fur, which bristled. Its fangs glistened as it growled again.  
  
Beth slowly slid her Pokédex out and flipped it open. It came to life with a small question mark, awaiting a request. "What's that Pokémon?"  
  
The small device chirped, then displayed a similar picture as the beast. "Growlithe, a fire-type Pokémon. This canine can make use of bite and roar attacks. Caution is advised when dealing with wild Growlithes, as they can be extremely vicious."  
  
Beth looked over at Tim. "Um, I'm not sure if my Pokémon will do very good.."  
  
The small device chirped again, then displayed a small fire symbol. "Fire-type Pokémon are powerful against Fire, Grass, and Bug-type Pokémon and attacks. They are weak against Water, Ground, and Rock-type Pokémon and attacks."  
  
The Growlithe padded the ground, watching the two humans.  
  
Beth closed the Pokédex. "Your Marril... I'm pretty sure it's powerful against fire-types. Besides, you deserve to catch this one."  
  
Tim smiled. "Okay.. Marril, GO!" He threw the Pokéball, and Marril appeared.  
  
The Marril watched the Growlithe wearily. It sniffed the air, uneasy.  
  
Tim pointed at the Growlithe, "Marril, water gun attack!"  
  
The Marril squirted at the Growlithe, but it leapt back in time. It then growled and spat out firey sparks, singeing Marril.  
  
Tim sighed, then got a determined look. "Marril, bubble attack!"  
  
Beth looked surprised, "Bubble attack, Marril knows that?"  
  
Marril leapt back and blew a stream of bubbles at the canine, which tried to swat them away. The bubbles sizzled as they popped on the canine, and it growled in pain.  
  
Tim nodded. "Marril, water gun NOW!"  
  
Marril squirted again at the canine, and it howled in pain as it was thrown backwards. It lay on its side and slowly got up. It stared intently at the Marril, and then at Tim, before its legs gave out again.  
  
Tim pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. As it lightly tapped the Growlithe, there was a discharge of energy that surrounded the Growlithe. In a flash, the Growlithe's form had disappeared into the energy and been sucked into the Pokéball. The small red & white ball sat on the ground, shaking a little, then quieting down. Tim ran over and grabbed the Pokéball, hoisting it in the air. "Yes, I caught a Growlithe!"  
  
Beth ran over, grinning. "That was so cool. I never knew your Marril knew bubbles!"  
  
Tim nodded, then minimized the Pokéball and clipped it on his belt. "When I was at Professor Oak's reserve, me and Marril practiced."  
  
Beth put her Pokédex away. "Now you've got a fire-type. That'll really balance your team out."  
  
Tim nodded, then started a brisk walk eastward again. "Now I've got three to your two."  
  
Beth sighed and ran to catch up. "Whatever!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I'm so proud!" She hugged Beth tight. "And you saw Golduck, too?"  
  
Beth nodded. "It didn't attack or anything.."  
  
She nodded in return. "I'm sure.. Did it come with you?"  
  
Beth shook her head. "It jumped in the water. But Timmy caught a Growlithe."  
  
Her eyebrows raised. "By himself?"  
  
Beth nodded. "His Marril defeated it."  
  
Her mother nodded slowly. "Well, I'm very proud of you two. I never would've imagined that you would both have at least two Pokémon so soon.."  
  
Beth sat back on the couch, looking concerned. "Um, yeah..."  
  
Her mother got up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Beth sighed. "Mom, I wanna keep going."  
  
Beth's mother put her hands on her hips. "This from the young lady who was perfectly content to grow up and never deal with Pokémon."  
  
Beth grimaced. "That was before... Now I want to be a Pokémon trainer."  
  
Her mother sat down and put her arm around Beth. "What changed your mind, specifically?"  
  
Beth reached over to the reddish-pink bag, and pulled out a glass tube. She carefully pulled the map out and showed it to her mother. "This had alot to do with it.."  
  
Her mother's face betrayed her anger. "I'll kill him. He swore he wasn't going to do this."  
  
Beth rolled the map back up and tucked it into the glass tube. "I talked Professor Oak into it, Mom. I guess after he saw the way I handled Ivysaur in that battle.."  
  
Her mother leapt up. "What battle!? When was this?"  
  
Beth tucked the map's tube back into her bag, looking sheepish. "Remember that Pokémon Center we helped the Professor evacuate? We caught Team Rocket trying to steal some of the Pokémon, and there was a battle..."  
  
Her mother sat back down and examined her, then carefully touched Beth's forehead. "So this wasn't from a piece of the building collapsing? And the reason you and Tim received Pokémon from Oak wasn't just for helping move some Pokéballs?"  
  
Beth nodded, feeling guilty. "I used the Ivysaur against Annie's Blastoise. The car they had stolen exploded during the battle."  
  
Her mother leapt up again. "I can't believe this! It's like the years haven't changed anything, except now you and Timmy are dealing with those wackos! This is all Oak's fault, that little..."  
  
Beth grabbed her mother's hand. "It's not Professor Oak's fault.. Mom, Team Rocket has a piece of that artifact, and we've got to stop them."  
  
She sat back down, still angry. "It's not fair that you two have to deal with Team Rocket. Especially if they have a Blastoise and that Pikachu. It would be better if me and your father did this."  
  
Beth frowned. "Mom, how long has it been since you had a Pokémon battle? Or traveled cross-country?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "It's been a while.. Almost sixteen years." She looked sad. "When we moved to the Terreth Forest... We let alot of our Pokémon go and promised we'd put the past behind us. That pretty much included Pokémon battles."  
  
Beth squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?" It was her turn to look concerned.  
  
Her mother waved her hand, as if to brush the question off. "Your father swore Team Rocket didn't have any connections on the Terreth Coast. I just wanted to find a place that was safe to raise you, and Timmy. I really didn't want you two going on any Pokémon journeys." She wiped away a few stray tears.  
  
Beth pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise, we won't let anything happen."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim kicked a stray pebble as he stood next to a building. "What're they talking about?"  
  
His father stood in the doorway and shrugged. "Probably whatever it is women talk about."  
  
Tim looked up at his dad. "Do you really want me and Beth to stay home?"  
  
His father folded his arms and sighed, looking contemplatively at his son. "Your mom and I aren't very keen on letting you two deal with Team Rocket. They can be dangerous sometimes. Your mom and I had alot of run-ins with them."  
  
Tim nodded. "I got three really good Pokémon. So I'm ready for anything." He looked at his father in confused when the older man laughed. "What?"  
  
His father smiled. "You sound just like me, when I was your age. I thought nobody could beat me."  
  
Tim nodded again. "Beth said you almost lost to mom in a Pokémon battle."  
  
He smiled again. "That's true. I was just starting out, and I didn't have very many Pokémon. In fact, I had the same number you have now, three."  
  
Tim got an eager look. "What were they? And what was mom using?"  
  
His father got a far-away look. "Lemme see... I had an electric-type...a flying-type...and a bug-type I think. It was a long time ago."  
  
Just then, Tim's Pikachu hopped over. "Pikachu?" He picked it up and it got onto his shoulder.  
  
His father stared at the Pikachu, then looked at Tim with a big smile on his face. "I had a Pikachu that used to do exactly that. It hated to be inside a Pokéball, and I never forced it to ride in one."  
  
Tim nodded, then itched behind Pikachu's ear. "Professor Oak said Pikachu don't like Pokéballs, that they're afraid of tight spaces."  
  
His father nodded. "He was most certainly right. Did you know that his grandfather gave me my very first Pokémon?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Tim's father nodded again. "Yup, I had gotten there late, and it was the last one he had left. He gave me a Pikachu." He snapped out of a far-away look and turned inside. "Follow me, I've got something for you..."  
  
Tim let his Pikachu run back to the others, then followed his father inside of the large room where he had gotten his first Pokémon. "Is it another Pokémon?"  
  
His father stopped at small closet and started to rummage through it. "Nope, not a Pokémon. It's something that's been with me for a long time. I've been meaning to give it to you, but I kept forgetting. Ah, here it is.." He came out of the closet with a dusty baseball cap. It was white in the front, and red in the back. It looked worn, and had a small, styled L on it. He slapped the hat on his thigh, shaking away some dust, and handed it to Tim.  
  
Tim looked at the cap, examining the worn brim. "A hat?"  
  
His father grinned and took the cap from him, then carefully slid it onto his son's head. "Not just any hat, this is an official Pokémon League cap."  
  
Tim pulled the cap off and adjusted the strap, then slipped it back on, looking uncomfortable. "Uh, it's old...and dusty."  
  
Tim's father shrugged. "I wore this cap in my days as a Pokémon trainer and when I finally became a Pokémon master.. I even wore it when I was running a Gym."  
  
Tim lit up. "Wow, you ran a Gym?? You didn't tell me you were a Gym Leader!!"  
  
He nodded. "It wasn't for very long, but I had my own badge and everything." He closed the closet, and then walked to a frame hanging on the wall. In the frame were fifeteen different badges, then a last badge underneath the rest. This last badge was a styled "P" colored and shaped as if it were formed from lightning.  
  
Tim looked at the badges. He always felt in awe whenever he got to see his dad's badges. But he had never known what this one meant. "P is for Pallet?"  
  
His father nodded slowly. "Pallet.. Pokémon.. My Pikachu..." He turned back to Tim. "Tim, promise me you'll always take care of your Pokémon..."  
  
Tim nodded, confused. "I won't let them get hurt if I can help it."  
  
He nodded in return. "Good... If you take care and love your Pokémon as your friends, they'll always watch out for you. That was the first thing I learned, and it's what sustained me in the darkest of hours."  
  
Tim smiled and nodded in understanding, looking outside at his own Pokémon.  
  
"Good, now let's get back.. I bet it's almost time for dinner."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The night passed uneventfully. The children revelled in the treat of sleeping in their beds again. When morning came, both children packed up their stuff again, with a little less fighting. Finally, they were standing outside their home again.  
  
"You sure you don't want to stay another night?"  
  
Beth blushed a little, before pulling back from her mother. "Well.. It was nice to sleep in soft beds, but we have to get moving if we're gonna get those pieces."  
  
She pulled Tim into a tight hug. "Promise me you'll at least try to listen to your sister..."  
  
Tim looked down at the ground. "I.. guess..."  
  
She elbowed her husband, who pulled something from his pocket. "I happened to find these last night, and I think you two should have them.." He carefully placed a small item in each child's hand.  
  
Beth looked down at the small "P". "It's.. your Gym badge!"  
  
Tim quickly snapped it on the inside of his light-green jacket. "Does this mean..?"  
  
He smiled. "No, they aren't very official.. But you can think of them as your first badges."  
  
Beth hugged her father tight. "Thank you Dad!"  
  
Tim looked up from the badge. "I've got a Lightning Badge!" He hugged his father.  
  
Both children waved as they started down the roadway into the Rouya Mountains.  
  
He put his arm around her and squeezed gently. "You alright?"  
  
She wiped away a few tears. "It's alright... Ash?"  
  
He looked down into her eyes, "Misty?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose them.. I don't want to go through that again.."  
  
He held her as she started to cry. "I know... I know.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth looked over at him as he fiddled with the hat. "Why did Dad give you that old thing, anyways?"  
  
Tim shrugged and adjusted the band again. "He said it was his when he was a Pokémon trainer. I think it looks pretty cool."  
  
Pikachu smiled, "Pika!"  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "About as cool as an Ekans wrapped around your head..." She looked up at the low mountains. The snow had partially melted, but they were still beautiful. She sighed.  
  
Tim tapped her arm. "So where are we headed?"  
  
Beth stopped for a moment and pulled out the map. "Hmm.. according to this, and the translations should be right, we're going into Stonedge Gap." She pointed down the road, which started into a small cleft in-between the hills.  
  
Three hours later, the pair were staring into the maw of the Gap. Stonedge Gap was a tiny strip of roadway which wound its way between the hills, up into the Rouya Mountains. As they followed the roadway, it slowly climbed higher, and the climate became colder. The roadway ended abruptly, and became gravel and rock.  
  
Tim looked around, holding Pikachu and shivering. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
  
Pikachu shivered, "Pi-kaaa.."  
  
Beth pulled the jacket tigher around herself, "We keep following this path. It eventually comes to a mine, which is where Professor Oak said some scientists had found some ruins."  
  
Tim pulled out a thicker jacket and slipped it on, wrapping it around Pikachu. "The higher we get, the colder it gets... At this rate, we'll freeze before we reach these ruins."  
  
It took another hour before the children passed into the Rouya Mtns. The winds blew almost non-stop, and cut through the children's jackets. Already, the air was thinner than both were used to, and they were forced to stop every fifeteen minutes to keep from tiring out. It was at one of these break-points, at a small cave, that Tim slid to the ground.  
  
Pikachu looked up at its master, "Pika-chu?"  
  
Beth looked back, "What're you doing? Get up!"  
  
Tim shook his head. "Beth, we've been walking for hours. I'm hungry, and cold, and tired. Let's stay here and eat."  
  
Beth sighed and pulled Tim up. "Okay.. Let's make sure it doesn't have anything wild, and then we'll hide inside." She started to walk inside the cave.  
  
"Hide, you say?"  
  
Beth looked back at Tim, "Yeah, I said hide."  
  
Tim shrugged. "I didn't say anything.."  
  
Beth looked around. "Well if you didn't..."  
  
Tim's Pikachu pointed skywards, "Pika-Pika!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble...  
  
Beth ran out and looked up, "Oh... great!"  
  
"Make it double.."  
  
Annie hung out of the helicopter door, "To protect the world from desolation.."  
  
Leigh waved from inside the cockpit, "To unite the peoples of every nation.."  
  
Annie threw down three ropes, "To denounce the evils of peace and love.."  
  
Leigh looked gingerly over the side, "Uh... to extend our reach to the moon above.."  
  
Annie slid down the rope, landing in front of the children, "Annie.."  
  
Leigh continued to look over the side uncertainly, "Leigh..."  
  
Annie looked up angerly, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of thought..."  
  
Leigh grinned sheepishly, "So surrender now, 'cause falling ain't hot!"  
  
Pik slid down the rope, looking annoyed. "Pi-KA.."  
  
Tim put his own Pikachu down. "Let's get this overwith."  
  
Annie looked skyward again, "Leigh, get down here this instant!"  
  
Leigh looked down the rope, "But if it's such a long drop.. Can't you and Pik handle things?"  
  
Annie looked down at Pik, which shrugged. "Fine, Pik, get ready to hit them with a thunderwave attack."  
  
Beth walked up a few feek from Pik, throwing a Pokéball, and her Meowth appeared. "Meowth, remember that Pikachu?"  
  
The feline and rodent Pokémon shot each other a look.  
  
Leigh looked at the controls, which were beeping. He looked down at Annie, "Uh, Annie?"  
  
Annie put up her hand, "Shut up, Leigh.. Pik, thunderwave that lil' brat!"  
  
Beth pointed at Pik, "Meowth, use your slash attack!"  
  
Pik charged up and let go just as Beth's Meowth was leaping at it. Suddenly, a yellow streak flew at the it, as Tim's Pikachu absorbed the thunderwave and slammed Pik to the ground. The Meowth landed behind the struggling Pikachu, trying to sort out who to attack.  
  
Pik kicked the other Pikachu off. Both stared off and let off dual thundershocks. Everybody was knocked to the ground by the explosive discharge.  
  
Leigh watched as electronics of the helicopter shorted out and the machine began to sputter and weave. He unstrapped himself and grabbed the rope.  
  
Everybody looked up. Time seemed to slow.  
  
Leigh was slowly leaping from the vehicle, as its rotors spun, dipping downward toward the mountainside. Tim started to reach for his Pikachu. Beth slowly looked back at her brother, starting to mouth the word "No."  
  
It happened in a flash. The helicopter smashed into the mountainside, exploding in a fiery rain of metal and fuel. As the burning remains of the craft slid down the mountainside, part of mountain began to slide with it. An explosion of fire, metal, and dust hid the Gap.  
  
The only sound in the Gap was the howling of the wind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKEMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Who survives? Who dies? The two survivors are left with questions, mistrust, and personal anguish. A trudge through freezing snow, and possible death await. Life hangs in the balance, on Episode 6 of POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
"Life, Death, and Pokémon Battles"  
  
It's a terrifying situation.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  



	6. Life, Death, and Pokémon Battles

POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 6)  
"Life, Death, and Pokémon Battles"  
(Seperated, Siblings Alone?)  
  
Written by TG  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
The children travelled through Terreth Forest, headed for home. Tim battled and caught a Growlithe, his first catch! Once home, Beth & Tim's parents tried to convince their children to stop their foolish quest. A passionate argument from Beth eased their worries, for now. After leaving their home, perhaps for the last time, the children entered the Rouya Mountains. Their chilly trek was interrupted by a visit from Team Rocket via helicopter. A terrible error, though, has sent the helicopter into the mountainside, and an avalanche has struck everyone! Will they survive?  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The wind blew a chill through him. He reached up and felt his head, checking for anything bad. Nothing, no bleeding. He then turned his attention to the throbbing pain in his ankle. It was definitely sprained, maybe broken. Then he looked around.  
  
The wind had blown the dust of the collapse away. Large pieces of rock lay strewn around him, and he noticed he was precariously perched on the edge of a cliff which stretched at least fifty meters down. The mountainside above him was still loose, and an occasional rock tumbled down. To his left were an assorted pile of boulders and other debris. To his right was a rocky path leading further into the mountains.  
  
It had happened so fast. He was doing exactly what he was told, not touching the helicopter controls. Then it started beeping at him. He tried to get Annie's attention, but she's so damned self-centered sometimes. Annie...  
  
He slowly got up and tested his ankle. The pain went from throbbing to stabbing, but it wasn't debilitating. Leigh started to weave his way through the debris, trying to keep calm. He'd never felt so... alone. And frightened, definitely frightened. A million moments were flashing through his mind.  
  
He almost made it to the rubble, but tripped and fell against a large rock. Someone groaned. It wasn't him. He looked around and saw what tripped him: a leg. The leg was wearing jeans and tennis shoes, so it must be one of the kids. Leigh knelt down and brushed away several small pieces of rock, and lots of dirt. Leigh reached a hand toward the kid's shoulder. "Um, are you alive?"  
  
Beth turned over, coughing. "Wher.."  
  
Leigh looked over the dust-covered girl. "Um, are you alright?"  
  
Beth slowly pulled herself up against a piece of rock. A small trickle of blood had run down the side of her face. She looked around, obviously dazed.  
  
Leigh walked back to the rubble, feeling a little dazed as well. This wasn't a concussion, this was fear. He started to pull at the stones in the pile. Suddenly the pile shifted and several large rocks slide down from the mountainside above. Leigh moved back, watching the pile shift further down the mountainside. He sucked in several deep breaths. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
Beth trudged over next to Leigh, looking at the pile of rock. Her head pounded, she felt like she was spinning around. Something about the pile alarmed her. Then there was a noise. She slowly scanned the pile. There it was again. She looked at Leigh, but he just stared at the rocks. He was somewhere else. Beth walked over to part of the pile closest the mountain. She heard it again. Slowly she got on her knees and started picking at the rocks. The noise was closer. She started to dig more frantically. Something felt wrong. There was something horribly wrong about this.  
  
It drew in a deep breath, then coughed. The Pikachu had a small gash on its forehead, and a tiny bit of blood trickled from its mouth. It looked up, and its eyes brightened in recognition. "Pi...ka?"  
  
Beth's hands trembled. She slowly brushed away the dirt and stones, revealing more cuts and scrapes on the small Pokémon.  
  
Leigh moved a few steps towards her before his eyes focused on the creature. It was not Pik. He swallowed hard. He could feel his knees growing weak. This wasn't supposed to happen. He chose to kneel down, rather than fall. It took a few moments before he could spit the aftertaste of the bile from his mouth. The smell would make him nauseous, if he had anything left in his stomach to bring up.  
  
Beth put her hands underneath it, not sure if she was going to make things worse. It could feel her trembling. Its eyes bored into hers. She slowly got up and moved it a few meters away. She didn't notice Leigh on the ground, or the wind blowing through her. That wasn't important. She turned around and went back to where she had found the Pokémon and began to methodically pull away pieces of rock and grit.  
  
Leigh took another deep breath and slowly got back to his feet. Then he heard it, the rocks shifting. He looked over and saw the girl digging. Was she insane? The rock slide was hardly stable. She was going to get herself and him killed. He walked over and knelt down, uncertainly putting a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up as she stopped. "Your little brother.."  
  
Beth looked up at this man, this guy named Leigh. Who was he to touch her? What right did he have to speak to her? But he didn't say anything. He just shook his head. SHOOK HIS HEAD. What was he saying? What does he know? He can't possibly have any idea. He can't be right. He will not be right. She can't let him be right.  
  
Leigh watched the girl turn back to the rubble. He could see her trembling, feel it through his gloved hand.  
  
Beth fell forward against the rubble. This can't be happening. She closed her eyes. She felt the warmth and the wetness. She hated it. He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't just sit there.  
  
Leigh looked at the girl as she sobbed. This wasn't right. "I'm... sorry." She looked up at him. The tears dug tracks in her dust-covered face. He took a step back in surprise at the look in her eyes.  
  
Beth looked back at the rubble and shook her head. "No.. NO!" She began to claw frantically at the rock. She's the only one that can free him. She's got to dig, before he dies! Then something grabbed her. She felt her body lifted from the ground, pulled away from the rubble. No, she can't stop. She began to flail against whatever it was. "Lemme GO! STOOP!!" She kept moving back, further from the shifting mass. She stretched out her arms and began kicking with her feet, trying to get a footing. "NOO! I.. HAVE TO DIG... HIM OUT!!"  
  
Leigh held on for dear life. This girl was going crazy! She'll bring the whole mountainside down on them. "Stop.. struggling.."  
  
Beth began to panic, trying to hit her captor. "LEMME GOOO! I'VE.. GOTTA DIG HIM OUT!"  
  
Leigh stopped, looking down at the Pokémon lying on its side. He's got to get her under control. "Listen to me! They're gone! They're both gone!!" There was something about saying those words that felt.. horrible.  
  
Beth went numb and stopped struggling. Gone? He's gone? Maybe he's on the other side? Or inside the cave? Yes, that's it, he made it into the cave. But where was the cave? She looked at the rubble, and up the mountainside. What mountainside? There was just... rubble. That can't be... There's no way it collapsed. "No.."  
  
Leigh loosened his grip. "Yes.. They're gone... Your brother's dead!" He shook his head, almost in disbelief of his own words.  
  
Beth began to flail about again. "Noo.. NO! TIMMY! TIIIMMYY!!!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Four hours had passed since she stopped screaming.  
  
She cradled the Pikachu. Its breathing had become very shallow. Every few minutes it would cough in pain, and she would start quietly crying. Just as soon as she thought she had swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away the tears, his... her Pikachu would cough again and cry in pain. Then she would start crying. It was going to die, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Leigh trudged up the path right behind her. The pain in his ankle had gone from stabbing back to just a dull throbbing. He didn't realize how cold it could get in these mountains. He smiled a little. "I should've brought a heavier coat." The girl shrugged in response. He didn't blame her for ignoring him. He was used to being ignored by women.  
  
Beth stopped. She turned around and stared the Rocket straight in the eyes. "You're cold?" She slapped him as hard as she could. The crack echoed through the Gap. "That'll keep you warm!" She spun around and started walking again.  
  
Leigh rarely got angry. It was quite useless to get angry at Annie. She'd just get angrier. Leigh caught up with the girl. "Now I've got a matching set of your handprints.." That was Leigh's other defense, humor.  
  
Beth kept walking. That... person... had stolen her brother, and her Meowth. She was left with a dying Pikachu, and only memories. And she was going to die in the mountains with it. She kept walking.  
  
Leigh looked down at the snow-covered rocks. He got very quiet and very serious, "I'm sorry... About what happened."  
  
She felt it welling up inside of her again. How DARE he apologize. "There is NOTHING you can say... that will make me feel the LEAST bit better. No matter HOW many times you repeat it!"  
  
Leigh stopped, his voice still very low. "She was my sister."  
  
Beth stopped. She turned and looked at him. For the first time she really looked at him. He was a mess. His uniform was torn in places, he was covered in dust from head to toe. There was a stain she knew must have been his breakfast. What was it she was feeling? Compassion? For this piece of trash? Then looked back up at her. The dust on his face was smeared.  
  
Leigh coughed up a small smile. "She was my twin, actually..."  
  
Beth turned away and started to walk faster.  
  
Leigh hobbled faster to keep up.  
  
Beth looked to her side, then back at the path. It started to snow. "Why're you following me? Why don't you call up your Team Rocket buddies and have them save you?"  
  
"The cel phone got smashed.. Besides, I don't think it'd work in these mountains." He looked over at her head. "Aren't you going to do something about that?"  
  
Beth shrugged. "I'm gonna die anyways. What's one more bump on the head gonna matter?"  
  
Leigh frowned. "That's not very positive thinking."  
  
Beth turned on him. "I'm not in a very positive mood, thanks to you and your dead bitch of a sister!" She started to run, hoping to leave him behind. As her foot landed, she felt it slip on a patch of ice, and she fell onto her side. She looked down at the Pikachu, which opened its eyes a little. "You alright?" It coughed a little in response.  
  
Leigh was breathing hard as he approached. "You alright?" He reached down to help her up, but she smacked his hand away.  
  
Beth slowly got up, staring at Leigh. "I don't need your help or your sympathy!"  
  
Leigh opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, a scream pierced the snow. A form was flying down the path. Leigh shielded his eyes, trying to see through the snow. "It's.. it's a Golbat!!"  
  
Beth began to back away. "I don't have any Pokémon!"  
  
Leigh looked at the Pokéball on his belt. "I don't think my Pidgey would fare very well against that thing."  
  
The Golbat swooped down and let out a screech. Both humans slumped to the ground in pain, which soon grew too much. The Golbat looked at the two unconscious humans hungrily. A voice came through the snow, "Golbat, return!" The Golbat disappeared in a red glow of energy.  
  
The Golbat's owner looked over the two forms lying in the snow. "What have you caught for me today.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth, on her knees, looked at the battered, broken body of her little brother. The flesh was pale where it wasn't caked in blood. Her hands trembled, and she could feel the hot tears washing down her face. She had failed. She couldn't save him, and now he was dead. She had lied to her parents, she didn't take care of him.  
  
"That's right, you did."  
  
Beth looked up startled. There was her mother, and her father. They were both standing, looking angry. Beth began to sob.  
  
Her father pointed at her, "Don't you dare try to cry your way out of this one! You let him DIE! How dare you call yourself my daughter!"  
  
Beth reached her hand up, but her mother slapped it away, then slapped her in the face. Her mother had never struck her, ever. Beth started to wail, in pain and fear.  
  
Her mother slapped her again. "You killed my son! How DARE you cry, you little bitch!"  
  
Beth could only cup her mouth, crying, shaking. She shook her head slowly. "I.. I'm sorry... Mommy, please.." Suddenly a hand grabbed her. Beth stopped, in terror. The hand's flesh felt cold...dead. She started to get up, backing away. The hand's grip strengthened, and the pain stopped her sobs.  
  
"You... you killed me." The corpse rose as well. "You wanted my Pokémon, so you killed me.."  
  
Beth shook her head, unable to say anything from the terror and the pain.  
  
"Yes, you wanted me dead. Now I'm going to get you back.." The monster leapt at Beth.  
  
Beth screamed out her little brother's name in terror.  
  
A familiar voice yelled at her, "Beth, wake up!!"  
  
Beth grabbed the hand, looking up at his face, "I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE TIMMY, DON'T KILL ME!!"  
  
"Okay, okay... Don't yell.."  
  
Beth looked at him. He wasn't gray. And there wasn't any blood. Mom and Dad were gone. "T-Tim?"  
  
Tim looked at her strangely. "What?"  
  
Beth looked around. She was in a room, on a bed. There was a dresser, and a vanity. She looked back at Tim. His left arm was bandaged and in a sling. A bandage was wrapped around part of his head. "A-Are you... real?" She reached hesitantly toward him.  
  
Tim grabbed her hand, causing her to yelp. "What's your problem?"  
  
Beth felt his hand, "You're... warm.. You're alive?"  
  
Tim pulled his hand away, uncomfortable. "Yeah, aren't we all?"  
  
Beth grabbed Tim into a tight hug and started sobbing, "I thought.. you were dead... that I failed... and Mom and Dad.. hated me... and you hated me.."  
  
Tim squirmed, "Ow... My arm..."  
  
Beth let go, still crying. "I.. I'm sorry.."  
  
Tim rubbed his arm. "S'alright... You sure one of those rocks didn't hit you in the head REAL hard?"  
  
Beth swallowed and wiped the tears away. She felt the bandage on her head, and noticed she was clean and in clean clothes. "It's just.."  
  
Tim grinned, "Yeah ya did.."  
  
Beth tried to keep from smiling, but failing miserably, "Whatever."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Leigh looked around. It sure was dark. A light was up ahead, like a lamp was turned on. There was an upholstered chair. He was pretty sure he heard someone singing. Leigh looked down at his ankle, which was okay. His clothes were clean, and so was he. "Weird..."  
  
He started to walk over to the chair, then noticed someone was sitting in it. Whoever it was, they had long, orange-red hair. Leigh quietly tip-toed over and looked over. It was a woman, and she was holding a baby, singing to it. The voice sounded somehow familiar.  
  
"It's okay, Rose... Shhh. You're safe here..."  
  
A little girl walked over from the darkness, and approached the lady. Her dark-blue hair was long and hung down her back. She looked at the bundle in awe. "Aunt Cass, who is that?"  
  
The woman smiled, "This is Rose. She's your... cousin." She carefully gave the baby to the little girl, who giggled. "Be careful, Annie.. She's very precious.."  
  
Leigh seemed surprised. "Annie?"  
  
The woman turned around in her seat, "Leigh, it's alright, you can come here.."  
  
Leigh got up. "Oh, my head..." He looked around. He was in a bedroom, and not his. He looked down. His clothes were clean... and he was too. Somebody put a brace on his ankle as well. He slid to the side of the bed and tested it. It didn't hurt. Leigh stood up. "What a weird dream... I wonder what Annie was doing in it.."  
  
A voice came through the door, "Doing in what?" The door opened.  
  
Leigh's surprise registered on his face. "Annie!?"  
  
She looked at him sideways, "About time you woke up..."  
  
Leigh hobbled over and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead!!"  
  
Annie looked at Leigh before slowly returning the hug. "Um, no... I'm quite alive. But thanks for the sentiment..." Her face softened when she pulled back and saw Leigh's tears. "Really, it's okay. Look, not a scratch." She twirled around.  
  
Leigh sighed. "I'm sorry about, um.. almost killing you."  
  
Annie shrugged. "I won't hold it against you... for now." She spun around. "Let's go, we've got mischief to spread."  
  
Leigh smiled and wiped the tears away. "Whatever you say.. sis."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ah, so my guests have finally all gathered!" The man looked up from a small laptop sitting on the stone table before him. He looked at the four of them. "It's not every day I get FOUR challengers!" Everyone was standing in a large cavern. A dais sat on one side, which was occupied by the man.  
  
Pik, the Pikachu, stood in front of Annie. A small bandage was wrapped around its stomach.  
  
Beth looked over at Annie and the Pikachu wearily, then looked at the gentleman. "Uh, sir, what do you mean?"  
  
The man crossed his arms. "Well, now that you're all here.. Welcome to the Rouya Mountain Gym. I'm Tony, the Gym Leader."  
  
Beth looked at Tim, who shrugged. She turned back to Tony. "Glad to meet you, but we didn't come here to battle you."  
  
Tony sat back, "I know. Your brother told me what you're doing in these mountains. I'm the leader of the research team in those ruins you're so interested in. In order to be allowed to go there, you have to defeat me."  
  
Beth got angry, "But you can't do that! We need to get to those ruins!"  
  
Tony nodded, "And so you shall, AFTER you defeat me in a Pokémon battle."  
  
Annie stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear, "We'll gladly battle you! We're ready for anything."  
  
Beth pointed at her, "You can't-"  
  
Tony held up his hand, "She may battle me. Everyone, stand aside. Young lady, move to the other side of the room." As soon as everyone had followed his instructions, Tony pushed a small switch on his chair. The floor rumbled and thin lines lit from green lichen on the floor to form the lines of a Pokémon arena. "It will be a three-on-three match, one at a time. Choose your first Pokémon."  
  
Annie threw a Pokéball, "I choose Blastoise!"  
  
"Blast-oooiisse.."  
  
Tony nodded. "Blastoise, a very good choice. Now I will choose mine, and I choose Golbat!"  
  
The Golbat screeched as it appeared from a Pokéball.  
  
"Blastoise, hydro pump!"  
  
"Golbat, confuse ray!"  
  
The Golbat was soaked and fell to the ground.  
  
"Blastoise, body slam!"  
  
"Golbat, leech life!"  
  
The Golbat leapt at the Blastoise, inflicting a horrible bite. The Blastoise threw it off, but it looked dazed.  
  
"Now Golbat, mega drain!"  
  
"Blastoise, ice beam!"  
  
The Blastoise fired at the Golbat, but it swooped behind it and hit it from behind. The Blastoise fell to the ground, its strength expended.  
  
Tony smiled. "Your Blastoise is fainted."  
  
Annie growled. "Blastoise, return!"  
  
Annie looked over at Pik. "I choose Pik!"  
  
Pik glared at Annie, then bounded into the ring.  
  
"Golbat, haze attack!"  
  
"Pik, use agility!"  
  
Pik bounded around the Golbat and leapt in the air.  
  
"Now, Pik, thundershock!"  
  
"Piiikkkaaa-CHUUUU!"  
  
The Golbat fell to the ground.  
  
Annie grinned, "Looks like your Golbat is fainted..."  
  
"Golbat, return! Marowak, go!"  
  
Pik moved back, looking at Annie. "Pika.."  
  
The Marowak stretched, then pounded its bone club on the ground.  
  
"Pik, thunderwave that thing!"  
  
"Marowak, boomerang attack!"  
  
Just as the Pikachu sent a line of electricity at the Marowak, it sent its bone club spinning. The attack struck Pik square in the head, knocking it to the ground unconscious.  
  
Tony grinned. "It looks like your Pikachu has suffered quite a blow. Care to bow out?"  
  
Annie growled. "Never!" She picked up Pik and carried it from the ring, handing it to Leigh. She snatched a Pokéball from Leigh's belt, then ran back into the ring. "Pidgey, go!"  
  
"Pid-geee"  
  
Leigh jumped up and down, "But that's mine!"  
  
"Marowak, return! Onix, go!"  
  
"Pidgey, whirlwind!"  
  
Tony laughed. "Onix, take down!"  
  
The Pidgey's whirlwind barely slowed the Onix as it slammed into it. The Pidgey hit the ground, but leapt up, looking wounded, but still fighting.  
  
Leigh was worried, "Pidgey, don't get hurt!"  
  
The Pidgey look at its owner, then threw open both its wings and started to glow.. A white sheen covered it as it grew, multicolor feathers becoming prominent on its head.  
  
Leigh jumped in glee, "My Pidgey became a Pidgeotto! Oh boy oh boy!"  
  
Annie looked at it, then pointed at the Onix. "Pidgeotto, wing attack!"  
  
"Pidgeoooo!" It clipped the Onix hard, sending it crashing back onto the floor.  
  
"Quick Pidgeotto, use agility to stay out of its grasp.."  
  
"Onix, slam attack!"  
  
The Onix moved, trying to smash itself against the Pidgeotto. Finally, it caught the bird, which was having trouble maneuvering in the cavern.  
  
Annie ground her teeth in anger, "Grr, stupid bird, get up!"  
  
The Pidgeotto got up, then walked over to Leigh.  
  
Annie flailed about. "Get back here, you birdbrain! We've still got a battle!"  
  
Tony watched as the bird upturned its head. "Since Pidgeotto will no longer battle, you have lost."  
  
Annie growled, "I want a rematch!"  
  
Tony pointed at a tunnel, "You may come back in three months and rechallange me. Until then, I suggest you leave."  
  
Annie walked over and slapped Pik several times. "Wake up, wake up!" Pik opened its eyes, glaring up at Annie. She pointed at the Onix. "You've gotta thunder wave that Onix!"  
  
Leigh hugged his Pidgeotto, then looked down at Annie. "Um, Annie, you said that out loud.."  
  
Tony pointed at them, "Onix, throw them out."  
  
The Onix growled and swung its tale around, sending Team Rocket shooting down the tunnel.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Team Rocket shot out of the tunnel into the clouds over the Gap like a bullet. Quickly gravity took over and the group began to fall. Annie tried to grab Pidgeotto's leg, but it slapped her back.  
  
"Leigh, tell your dumb bird to let me grab on!"  
  
It quickly flew over to Leigh.  
  
Leigh grabbed Pidgeotto's foot, then grabbed Annie. "Sorry... I guess you hurt its feelings.."  
  
Pik sat on Pidgeotto's back, shaking its head in disgust. "Pi-kaa.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim walked to the challenger box. "Now that they're gone, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."  
  
Beth ran over and grabbed his good arm. "Hey, you're in no condition.."  
  
Tim looked up at her, "It's now or never."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Tim battles Tony! Or at least, tries to. Still injured, Tim is definitely at a disadvantage in this fight. There will be an outcome that leaves both children in the lurch. Meanwhile, it is time to gather together for the next stage of their mission. They will make new friends, and Tim will learn an important lesson. It's a humbling situation, on Episode 7 of POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
"Badge of Humility"  
  
Beth: "Tim, humble? Have you been sniffing a Gloom?"  
Tim: "Hey, I resent that remark! I'm must better smelling than a Gloom."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  
  
Certain situations and characters inspired by:  
"Little Rose" & "The Lost Lamb" by Annie (Blue-Jackal) Ruecroft  



	7. Badge of Humility

POKÉMON: CRYSTAL  
(POCKET MONSTERS: HUNT FOR THE CRYSTAL MONSTERBALL!)  
  
(Episode 7)  
"Badge of Humility"  
(Tim's First Gym Battle! 3 vs. 3!)  
  
Written by TG  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
After nearly being killed by crushing rocks, our heroes found themselves in the Rouya Mountains Pokemon Gym. Gym Leader Tony had saved their lives, and the lives of Team Rocket, from the freezing cold. In order to get past the Gym, and to our heroes destination, they would have to battle Tony in a Gym Battle. Annie of Team Rocket fought against Tony and lost, and Team Rocket were escorted out (the hard way). Now Tim prepares to challenge the formidable Gym Leader, while still injured!  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim looked up at Beth, "It's now or never."  
  
Tony looked at him, then at Beth. "I am forced to agree with your sister. I will not battle a trainer who is so unprepared." He recalled his Onix.  
  
Beth smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Tim sighed.  
  
Tony nodded at her. "Now, I suggest you two see to your injured Pokémon. Perhaps you will want to call your parents as well. Return to your quarters and I will send someone to show you the way." He began typing at his laptop again.  
  
Beth looked at Tim, who shrugged. Both trainers walked back through the passageway they had exited a few moments prior.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
It took a few moments for the two trainers to return to their quarters. Tim explained the circumstances of the accident and his recovery.  
  
"So after I tried to dig through, me and the Team Rocket girl gave up. I was pretty hurt, and I knew I had to get your Meowth help. We walked for what seemed like forever through tunnels before an Onix showed up with some guy on its back. He took us back here and made sure we were alright. Then he went and found you and that other guy."  
  
Beth sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the ground. "I wonder how long it's been... I bet Mom and Dad are freaking out that we haven't checked in."  
  
Tim shrugged. "My watch got smashed, so I don't know how long we've been here."  
  
There was a knock at the door and it opened. A boy, perhaps 13, walked in. He had a dusky complexion, dark-brown eyes and hair. "Uh, I was told to show two people around?"  
  
Beth hopped off the bed. "Those two people would be us."  
  
The boy looked at Beth for a moment in silence before turning around and walking out the door. "Uh, follow me.."  
  
Tim looked at the boy, then Beth, who shrugged. Both trainers started to follow the dusky-skinned guide. The stone passages seemed maze-like in their number and turns.  
  
Tim looked at Beth, who was staring off ahead. He grinned at his own mischief. "Uh, my name's Tim Satoshi, what's yours?"  
  
Beth looked down at Tim in confusion. She momentarily caught a sly grin, before Tim motioned towards the boy ahead of them. "Oh, and my name's Beth Satoshi.."  
  
The boy came to a dead stop and spun around, causing the two trainers to leap back. He bowed quickly, his eyes seemingly busy studying the trainers' shoes. "My name's Emery, glad to meet you, I'm very sorry I've been rude.." He took a deep breath and slowly turned his eyes upward, at which point he turned red and spun back around. He started to lead again, but his pace quickened.  
  
Beth looked back down at Tim, who was keeping his amusement stifled. She grabbed his left arm, causing him to nearly yelp in pain. Suddenly the two siblings smashed into an open door.  
  
The boy peeked around the door, "Uh, this is the infirmary, where your hurt Pokémon are being kept." Tim leapt up, streaming tears from the pain and the laughter he was busy choking down. He quickly ran inside before Beth leapt up. She looked at Emery, whose face turned a deeper crimson before he ducked behind just enough so only his pointing hand could be seen.  
  
Tim was staring through a small glass case over a table. Inside, on the table lay his Pikachu, in a much better state than after the landslide. The numerous scratches and gashes on it's body had healed, and the large gash on it's forehead was bandaged. Two small electrodes were stuck to its electric sacks, which ran to a small digital read-out. Tim carefully tapped the glass. The small electric rodent opened it's brown eyes and stared up at its owner. The digital read-out began to beep.  
  
Beth approached a table on which her Meowth was laying. A bandage was wrapped around one of its front paws and one of its back paws. Its ears perked up and the feline opened it's eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth slowly sighed as she hung up the phone. Luckily, her parents had only shot into the stratosphere when she told them about the accident. Other than the possibility of being grounded for a decade or two when she was done looking for the crystal Pokéball, things were good. She spun around to come nearly face to face with Emery.  
  
The boy's face colored scarlet as he inched back. "Um, I noticed the Pokéball for your Meowth got destroyed. Here!" He thrust the Pokéball into her hands, before spinning around and zooming back to a computer terminal, trying to look busy.  
  
Beth looked at the Pokéball before walking back to a table. The bag was still a bit dirty, but had survived being partially buried. She examined her Ivysaur's Pokéball, which was intact. She then looked at the Pokédex which had been in her pocket in the accident. Part of the cover had been smashed and fallen off. Several keys were missing, and the main screen was cracked. As she slid it open, the smashed status light fizzled.  
  
"Hi.... I'm De-De-Dex-ter, the Po-ka-kamon database diss-play syss-tem. I ammm the-property-of... Beth..tosh..iiiiii.. Warrn-ing... Poo-kaaaDEX op-op-operating sys-teeeeeem can- cannot load... Un-able-able to re-COV..errrrr." Suddenly three chimes sounded and the cracked screen went dark; a small Pokédex icon with a frowning face appeared.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have any spare Pokédexes, young lady." A woman with long, aqua-green hair walked into the room. Beth looked confused when the stranger started to examine her bandage.  
  
"Um, my name's Beth.."  
  
The woman nodded as she stepped back. "Beth Satoshi, as you told me." Seeing Beth's look of confusion, she smiled. "That's okay. You were quite delirious from the blow to your head. I practically had to sedate you to keep you from running around screaming."  
  
Beth blushed. "I, uh, don't remember.. The last thing I can remember is being knocked out by a Golbat."  
  
The woman eyed the Pokéball Beth was holding. "I see. Well, then I'll just reintroduce myself. My name's Tess. You said before you had heard of me, but you went to sleep before answering."  
  
Beth shook her head. "I don't think so.. The name sounds familiar, maybe one of the stories my Dad tells..." She looked down at the Pokéball. "Um, thanks for saving me and my little brother."  
  
Tess smiled. "That's just fine. I see you've met Emery."  
  
Beth looked back up quickly. "Oh, yeah.. He gave this to me, to replace the one that got smashed."  
  
Tess smiled knowingly. "Well, let's get your stuff together." She picked up a small, glass tube, staring at it. "What's... this?"  
  
Beth slipped the scroll case from Tess's hands and pulled out the map. "This is the map to the pieces of the crystal Pokéball." Beth looked at the haunted look that came over Tess. "Is there something wrong, Tess?"  
  
Tess shook her head. "Oh, I just was remembering something from some time ago. I've heard about this thing you're looking before, but I thought it was just a legend."  
  
Beth tucked the map back into its storage, before stowing the glass tube inside her bag. "We've gotta get it before anybody else."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beth woke up with a start. After fumbling around in the darkness, she flipped the lamp on. The thing she detested the most about staying underground was the lack of a sun. She looked at the small clock on the opposite wall. It was 8:20. But which 8:20? She let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door, to find the lights bright. The lights in the facility always dimmed when the sun went down, in a wise attempt to keep residents' Circadian rhythms from being disrupted. Beth happily grabbed her towel and began the trek to the hot baths.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim sat back in his seat and stared across the table at Beth. "Hurry up.."  
  
Beth looked up from her cereal, her spoon inches from her mouth. "Will you shut up? I wasn't raised by wolves." She grinned and continued to eat as Tim stewed.  
  
Tim looked over at Pikachu, who was sitting in its chair, holding a full belly. It opened its mouth to say something, but a burp came out. It turned red, and Tim laughed.  
  
Beth's eyebrows twitched. "Like father, like son, like Pokémon." She grinned at her own joke before continuing to eat.  
  
Tim watched her. "Did you know that Emery was the one who healed our Pokémon?"  
  
Beth stopped for a moment. "Really? Not Tess?"  
  
Tim nodded. "He's pretty cool. He knows alot about Pokémon, like what certain types like to eat and stuff."  
  
"Speaking of food, I'm done with mine." She slowly slid the bowl away and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, eliciting a yawn from Tim.  
  
Tim jumped up from the table. "Finally! Let's go, I wanna get that badge." He then fell back into his chair with a sigh as Beth slid the bowl of milk over to Meowth. Meowth happily lapped at the milk. Tim looked at Beth. "You were saying something about wolves?"  
  
Beth picked up the empty bowl. "I'll have you know cats are very refined creatures, unlike canines."  
  
Tim got up and followed her. "You're just lucky my Growlithe isn't here to hear that.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim stood in the challenger's box. Next to him stood Pikachu, ready for battle. "I challenge the leader of this gym to a Pokémon battle!"  
  
Tony sat in his seat on the dais. Standing next to him on either side were Tess and Emery. "I accept your challenge. We shall battle with three Pokémon only, one at a time. For this match, I choose to have a proxy trainer be my champion!"  
  
Tim looked at Tess. "Very well."  
  
Tony pointed forward. "Emery, step forward."  
  
Everybody else stopped. All eyes turned to Emery, who was having trouble finding his tongue.  
  
Finally, Emery turned to Tony, "Are you sure you want me, Uncle Tony?"  
  
Tony nodded. "You need to battle. There's more to Pokémon than how they live, what they eat, and how to heal them. Now step into champion's box."  
  
Emery slowly walked down the steps and into the box. He looked over at Beth, before he turned back to study the lines in the center of the arena. He half-mumbled as he moved his gaze to Tim, "You're first."  
  
Tim nodded. "I choose Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu ran out into the arena, waiting and watching.  
  
Emery looked at his belt and slowly picked a Pokéball off and threw it. "Voltorb, go!"  
  
The Voltorb rolled forward, staring at the Pikachu.  
  
Tim slipped out his Pokédex and examined the information on Voltorb, before deciding on a course of action.  
  
The battle went quickly. Tim's Pikachu thundershocked Emery's Voltorb. It retaliated by using its screech. As the Pikachu waved off the dizzy spell, it was stunned by Voltorb's tackle. It, in turn, thundershocked the Voltorb, sending it crashing back to the other side of the arena.  
  
Emery ran up to Voltorb, making sure it wasn't too injured. "Voltorb, return. Krabby, go!"  
  
Tim looked at the Krabby, then at his Pikachu, which was showing signs of tiring. "Pikachu, you're too hurt and weak.. This looks like a job for Marril! Marril, go!"  
  
Emery's Krabby quickly used it's bubbles, but was blown sideways by Marril's watergun. It then attempted to leer Marril, but Marril's bubbles made that impossible. It did manage to vicegrip Marril momentarily, before Marril blew Krabby back to Emery with it's powerful watergun.  
  
Emery, face red, recalled Krabby. He looked at his last Pokéball, then back at Tim. "Vulpix, go!"  
  
Tim looked at the Vulpix, then at his Marril. "Marril, return." He looked at Beth, who nodded. He threw his third Pokéball. "Growlithe, go!"  
  
Emery's Vulpix used its ember attack, but Growlithe shook it off, then retaliated by roaring. Vulpix backed up, then attempted to use a tail whip. Growlithe bit Vulpix's tail, causing it to cry out and bound over to Emery, hiding behind him. Growlithe roared again and shot flames in the air, before bounding back to Tim.  
  
Tim recalled Growlithe and walked over to Emery.  
  
Emery bent down and hugged his Vulpix, before recalling it. He stood up and immediately looked down at Tim's hand.  
  
"You were good."  
  
Emery slowly took Tim's hand. "Good as a Magikarp out of water."  
  
Tim shrugged in embarrassment. "You just haven't had alot of battle experience."  
  
Tony stood up. "That is why I wanted Emery to battle. He needs the experience. Now you and your sister both need to get prepared. It's important that you leave as soon as possible."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tim and Beth stood in front of the tunnel. Both were wearing heavy wool jackets that Tess had insisted they have. They looked at each other as Emery walked up wearing a heavy jacket and carrying a muddy-brown pack. Tony walked up behind him. As soon as Emery stopped, he started to stare downward.  
  
Tony put his hand on Emery's shoulder. "You'll need Emery to show you how to get to the ruins. It's very important that you get there, the head supervisor hasn't reported in this week. If you find something suspicious, or there was an accident, I want you to come back here immediately. Okay?"  
  
Beth nodded. "We won't do anything foolish." She stared down at Tim, who nodded in return.  
  
Tony pulled out a small pin. "This is for you, Tim." He carefully placed it in Tim's hand.  
  
Tim looked at the badge. "The Granite Badge... But-" Tim stopped when he saw Emery's face turn a bright crimson. "Thank you.." He snapped the badge inside his jacket.  
  
Emery quickly took up the lead as the group departed through the tunnels. Tony waved to the group. "Remember, if there's trouble, come back here!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next Time on POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
Our heroes, plus their new guide Emery, travel through the frozen wastes to an abandoned mine. There they hope to find a piece of the Pokéball Krystallos! Travelling deep into the earth, they'll find more than they bargained for. Will they figure out what plagues them, or will they be too scared to think? It's a spooky situation, on Episode 8 of POKÉMON: CRYSTAL...  
  
"Mineful of Trouble"  
  
Tim: "Dig Those Diglett, it ain't."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pokémon and certain characters are , ®, or © Nintendo and are used without permission.  
"Pokémon: Crystal" serial fanfiction & concept © 2000 Brightblade Productions  



End file.
